


Gendrya Kinktober

by MayeOrtizML



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Car Sex, Costumes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gendrya Kinktober, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kinktober, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Quiet Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayeOrtizML/pseuds/MayeOrtizML
Summary: Estos One-Shot son mi aportación para el Gendrya Kinktober de Tumblr.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 28
Kudos: 63





	1. Dirty Talk

Arya estaba en el departamento de Gendry como cada sábado. Los sábados eran de ellos, era el único día libre de Gendry en el taller, y de Arya en la cafetería. Cuando recién comenzaban su amistad se volvió tradición que los sábados mirarían películas y ordenarían comida, pero en los últimos 8 meses cambiaron un poco las cosas.

Todo había comenzado con un muy borracho Gendry confesando a una muy sobria Arya que llevaba años queriendo follarla. Al día siguiente la castaña se lo había recordado y le confesó que ella también quería cogerselo. Desde ese día se ha convertido en una especie de amigos con beneficios. 

Así que ahora seguían haciendo lo mismo que antes, sólo que esta vez tenían sexo al final del día, y honestamente, cada que podían. 

Pero este sábado, Gendry estaba tenso. Estaban viendo una película cuando él comenzó a preguntarle sobre su cita con Edric Dayne. 

Arya había aceptado una cita con Ned porque su mamá se lo pidió, él no tenía nada de malo, era muy agradable y divertido, pero no era realmente su tipo, el tipo de Arya eran más pelinegros con ojos azules y un temperamento de Toro.

—¿Y qué hicieron? —Preguntó sin mirarla.

—Realmente no mucho. —Habló sin entusiasmo. —Primero fuimos al cine, y luego a cenar al restaurante Braavosi del centro. 

—Mmh. —Había molestia en su voz, conocía a Gendry demasiado bien, sabía que su tono de voz se debía a los celos. —¿Te besó? 

Arya levantó la ceja con desafío. —¿De verdad quieres saber? —Gendry apretó la mandíbula y asintió, pero no la miró. —Sí, lo hizo. 

Era cierto, después de la cena, Ned la había besado, pero Arya se apartó amablemente, se despidió y volvió al piso que compartía con Sansa.

Cuando estuvo sola en su habitación se preguntó por qué había rechazado a Ned. La relación que tenía con Gendry, además de su amistad, era puramente sexual. 3 meses antes Gendry había sugerido convertirlo en algo oficial, le había dicho que la quería, pero Arya se negó; el día previo a su propuesta habían ido juntos a la fiesta de Hot Pie, en cuando llegaron se separaron, y cuando Arya lo buscó lo encontró muy unido con Jeyne Heddle, Gendry y ella había tenido algo 1 año antes de que su relación con Arya cambiará, y por esa razón Arya hirvió de celos, se encontró con Aegon Targaryen, que llevaba semanas pidiéndole una cita, y bailó con él, cuando estuvo segura de que Gendry la miraba, besó a Aegon. 

—¿Y lo dejaste? 

—¿Debía detenerlo? —Su burla sólo hizo que Gendry se enojara más. Arya enarcó su ceja. 

—No juegues conmigo, Arry. —Advirtió.

—No deberías enojarte, Toro, esto no es exclusivo. —Lo retó.

Gendry apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos. —No es exclusivo porque tú no quieres que lo sea. —Le reprochó, abrió los ojos y la miró. Sus manos apretando su propio pantalón. —Sabes perfectamente que yo te quiero a ti y sólo a ti. Y tu prefieres ir por ahí, cogiendo con imbéciles que no te aprecian por lo que realmente eres. 

Arya frunció el ceño y se sentó de lado para mirarlo. 

—En primer lugar, yo no cogí con Ned. —Gendry resopló.

—No, pero lo hiciste con Aegon. —Le reprochó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Y tú lo hiciste con Jeyne. —Escupió.

—Sí, bueno. No somos exclusivos, ¿no? —Se burló con sus propias palabras. 

—Eres un gran estupido, ¿sabes? —Se cruzó de brazos. —¿Por qué mierda me dijiste que me querías al día siguiente de haberte cogido a tu ex novia? ¿Qué quieres de mí, Gendry? —Él la miró, había algo entre enojo y anhelo en su mirada.

—¡Quiero que seas totalmente mía, maldición! —Respondió con la voz ronca. Y de un momento a otro la besó, era un beso lleno de desesperación. Arya gimió en sus labios y abrió la boca para permitir el paso de su lengua, Gendry la tomó de la cintura y la jalo para sentarla sobre su regazo. —Quiero ser el único que pueda tocarte. 

Arya se acomodó en su regazo, lo sintió duro debajo de ella. Tomó el control de la situación y comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, Gendry gemía sobre sus labios. Se separó del beso y trazó una línea con sus labios desde su mejilla hasta su oreja. 

—¿Eso quieres, Gendry? ¿Mmh? ¿Quieres ser el único que me folle? —Susurró en su oído mientras movía sus caderas. —¿Quieres hacerme gritar tu nombre y sólo tu nombre? ¿Quieres hacerme rogar por tu pene? —Él gimió.— ¿Quieres que te pida que me llenes como sólo tú puedes hacerlo?

Gendry no cedió a su control, tomó su cola de caballo y le jalo el cabello hacía atrás para que lo mirara y la besó otra vez, metió su lengua a su boca y Arya se perdió en su sabor. Gendry la giró para acostarla en el sillón con él entre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla. Cuando se les agotó el aire se separó de ella y la miró, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que el azul que tanto amaba se perdía en el negro.

—No sólo eso. —Respondió, movió su cadera hacía abajo para rozarla contra su erección. Tomó sus muñecas con una de sus manos y las subió por encima de su cabeza. —Quiero hacerte olvidar tu nombre. Quiero que te quede claro que tu cuerpo me pertenece, sólo a mi, no al idiota de Edric Dayne, y mucho menos al estúpido de Aegon Targeryan.

Arya gimió ante la posesividad de su voz. Gendry se separó un poco de ella, movió su mano libre desde su cintura hasta el botón de su pantalón y lo abrió, metió su mano dentro de sus bragas y coló un dedo entre sus pliegues. Arya gimió.

—Eres el único para mi, Gen. Siempre lo has sido. —Suspiró en sus labios, y lo besó otra vez. 

Gendry sonrió y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su clítoris. —Siete infiernos, Arry. Estás tan mojada. —Deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, Arya comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos para darle un mejor ángulo dentro de ella, pero no era suficiente. —¿Crees poder tomar 2 dedos, amor? —Arya asintió y lo miró con anhelo. Gendry la penetró con dos de sus dedos y los dobló dentro de ella haciendo que Arya arqueara la espalda separándose del sillón. Gendry comenzó a besar y morder su cuello, mientras que con su pulgar estímulo su clítoris. Arya comenzó a convulsionar de placer, y cuando estuvo apunto de llegar a su clímax Gendry detuvo su mano.

—Gendry, por favor. —Rogó.

—¿Por favor qué, Arya? Dime qué quieres. —Se apartó de su cuello y la miró a los ojos. 

—Quiero que me folles, por favor. —Gendry sonrió y le mordió su labio inferior. Retiró sus dedos, se los llevó a la boca y los lamió. Soltó sus manos y tomó sus piernas e hizo que envolviera su cintura con ellas, instantáneamente Arya le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. 

—Como desee, m'lady.

Gendry se levantó del sillón con ella en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación. 

  
  





  
  


—Por cierto, no dormí con Jeyne ese día. —Estaban acostados en la oscuridad, Gendry trazaba círculos en su espalda con una mano mientras con la otra se sostenía sobre su codo. 

—¿No lo hiciste? —Arya preguntó con el ceño fruncido. 

—No, sólo estaba hablando con ella. —Contestó con desinterés, parecía demasiado absorto en lo que estaba trazando en su espalda. 

—¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó con interés, y un poco de celos, Gendry se rió. 

—De ti. —Arya enarcó una ceja, cuestionandolo. —Tú fuiste la razón por la que terminamos. 

—¿De verdad? —Él asintió. —¿Por qué? 

—Ella se dio cuenta de cómo te veía. —Subió uno de sus dedos por su espalda hasta su nuca y le apartó el pelo de la cara. —Esa noche me preguntó si ya me había confesado, cuando le dije que no, me convenció de decírtelo esa noche, y cuando te busque para hacerlo te vi con Aegon. —Gendry tenso su mandíbula ante lo último.

Después de unos segundos Arya habló —No dormí con él. —Aclaró. Gendry abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —Sí, nos besamos, y me acompañó a casa, pero no lo deje entrar. No podía. 

Gendry soltó una carcajada, que provocó que Arya riera. 

—Dioses, somos tan idiotas. —Dijo con una sonrisa inclinándose a besar su hombro. 

—Mientras tú seas mí idiota, y de nadie más, estoy bien con eso. —Arya le sonrió. Gendry la miró con ternura.

—Si tu eres mía, yo soy tuyo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Es la primera vez que escribo y publico algo de este fandom, no sean muy duros conmigo.
> 
> Pueden encontrarme en Tumblr como amor-que-seduce


	2. Biting

Toda su vida siempre escuchó de las personas que se enamoraban de los licántropos, escuchaba como se perdían a sí mismos, como perdían su humanidad y se la entregaban a bestias. Gendry siempre se preguntó por qué la gente querría hacer eso, por qué alguien querría dejar de ser humano solo por estar con alguien que cada luna llena se convertía en lobo. 

Pero cuando Gendry conoció a Arya, se dio cuenta de que esas personas no elegían enamorarse de un licántropo, simplemente pasaba.

Al parecer él y Arya eran almas gemelas, él era su pareja. Lo cual tenía sentido. Eso explicaba porque sintió una conexión innegable en cuanto la vio por primera vez. 

Gendry había comprado una cabaña a las afueras de Winter Town, cerca de la mansión Stark. Su tío Stannis le otorgó el control total de la sede de Industrias Baratheon en el Norte, y había aceptado porque estaba harto de King's Landing, harto de su madrastra. 

En su segunda semana en el norte, cuando estaba totalmente instalado, comenzó a salir a correr, era un pasatiempo que tenía en King's Landing y ni todo el frío del mundo le iba a impedir seguir haciéndolo. 

Iba a las orillas del bosque, en dirección a la mansión Stark cuando _algo_ lo abordó por detrás. Sintió que lo empujaban al suelo, y sólo pudo poner sus manos frente a él para no golpearse la cara contra el suelo.

Tirando boca abajo en el piso sintió unas patas en su espalda y una nariz mojada oliendo su nuca, haciendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensara. 

—¡Nymeria, no! ¡Dejalo! —Escuchó una voz agitada gritar. Inmediatamente la presencia de _Nymeria_ desapareció de su espalda. Gendry comenzó a ponerse de pie cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una pequeña figura tendiéndole la mano. —Lo siento mucho, de verdad, ella no es así con los extraños. No sé qué le pasó. 

Gendry tomó la mano ofrecida y se levantó, miró a la dueña de la voz para agradecerle y se congeló. Cuando vio sus ojos inmediatamente sintió que un escalofrío subía por su espalda, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y todo su cuerpo se calentó. Vio que ella abría la boca y la escuchó jadear.

—Mierda. —Dijo con sorpresa. - Eres tú. —Soltó su mano y tomó su rostro con sus pequeñas manos. En ningún momento dejó de mirarlo. 

Gendry no entendía a qué se refería, pero si en ese momento ella le hubiera pedido que se tirara de un acantilado, él lo habría hecho.

—¿Quién se supone que soy? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz, sus manos picaban, pero no estaba seguro si era por la caída o por la necesidad de tocarla. Su pregunta pareció sacarla de su trance, soltó su rostro sorpresivamente y se apartó de él. Gendry ya extrañaba su presencia. 

-Lo siento mucho. No debí decirlo de ese modo. —Dijo más para sí misma de forma avergonzada. —Soy Arya. Arya Stark. —Extendió su mano hacía él. Gendry frotó sus manos contra su pantalón para limpiarlas un poco y tomó la de Arya. 

—Gendry Baratheon. —Contestó sonriéndole. 

—Gendry. —Repitió. Su nombre sonaba como una melodía en sus labios. —¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Podría invitarte a desayunar en forma de disculpa por lo que Nymeria te hizo. —Sugirió, señalando al lobo huargo que hace unos momentos estaba sobre su espalda.

—Por supuesto. - Arya le sonrió y volteó a ver a su lobo. 

—Nym, vuelve a casa. —El lobo la miró por un momento y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión Stark. —¿Vamos? —Él asintió y se dirigieron a Winter Town.

Habían pasaron el resto del día juntos. Hablaron de todo, sus trabajos, sus familias, sus pasatiempos, lo que hacían. Cuando se hizo de noche, Gendry sintió que ya estaba enamorado de ella. La acompañó a su casa y en la puerta la besó, porque sabía que si no lo hacía no podría dormir tranquilo por la noche. 

Llevaban saliendo juntos 2 meses cuando Arya le confesó que era una mujer lobo, y le explicado que él era su pareja, por eso Nymeria lo había embestido de tal manera la primera vez, ella lo supo antes que ellos. 

Al principio se asustó, le tomó tiempo adaptarse a la idea y Arya lo había dejado solo durante ese tiempo, dándole espacio, sin embargo, el estar separado de ella esos pocos días habían sido un tormento. 

Así que simplemente aceptó su destino. Se quedó con Arya. 

  * •



Llevaban juntos casi un año cuando ocurrió. Arya había entrado en celo. Le había explicado que le pasaba una vez al año y que perdía el control de sí misma. 

La noche previa, la castaña había tenido una noche de chicas con su hermana y sus amigas. Así que por la mañana, cuando Gendry había despertado, tenía una molestia en el estómago, y simplemente asumió que era causada por la ausencia de su novia.

Salió a correr como de costumbre, regresó a su casa y se preparó para el trabajo. 

Al medio día su dolor de estómago empeoró, no había tenido noticias de Arya y comenzó a preocuparse. Sentía que algo estaba mal. Le mando mensajes, pero no contestó y harto de esperar decidió marcar su número. 

Arya contestó casi de inmediato. 

—Arry, —Dijo con alivio en su voz. - ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó, pero lo que escucho del otro lado le secó la boca. 

Un gemido, uno de anhelo. 

—Gendry. —Su voz sonaba entrecortada, llena de desesperación. El tono de su voz le provocó una jodida erección.

Gendry colgó inmediatamente, canceló el resto de su agenda y se dirigió a casa. 

En cuanto llegó a su cabaña Arya saltó sobre él y lo besó con fuerza. Estaba desnuda. Gendry soltó sus cosas, provocando un ruido sordo cuando cayeron, y la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Arya envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Gendry haciendo que su centro rozara contra su erección, ambos gimieron ante la sensación.

Gendry la llevó a su habitación y la bajo al pie de la cama, Arya comenzó a arrancarle la camisa, mientras él reía por su desesperación. 

—Arry, amor, tranquila. —Tomó su cara entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirará. El gris de sus ojos estaba totalmente cubierto por el negro de sus pupilas, estaba transpirando y respiraba con dificultad. —¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Preguntó.

—Te necesitó, Gendry. —Respondió y volvió a besarlo. Lo liberó de su camisa y enterró su nariz en su pecho. —Hueles tan bien, Gen. —Dijo y llevó sus manos al botón de su pantalón, pero con sus manos erráticas no podía desabotonarlo, así que giró a ambos y aventó a Gendry a la cama. —Quítate los malditos pantalones. —Le ordenó 

Inmediatamente obedeció. Estaba tan excitado por verla así, dominante. En cuanto se liberó de sus pantalones y su bóxer, Arya estaba sobre él, sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera de rodillas en la cama. Tomó con su mano su erección y la dirigió a su entrada. 

—Espera. —La detuvo y ella gruñó. Se sentó erguido y llevó su mano hasta sus pliegues para asegurar de que estaba lista. Lo estaba. —Dioses, Arya. Estás tan mojada. —La tomó de la nuca y la acercó a él para besarla. 

Él mismo dirigió su pene a su entrada, tomó las caderas de Arya y guio sus movimientos mientras la penetraba. Ambos gimieron cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella. Sus paredes lo apretaron como nunca antes lo hecho hecho.

Arya comenzó a subir y bajar apoyándose de sus hombros, ella marcó el ritmo. Mientras más rápido iba, más clavaba sus uñas en la piel de sus hombros.

Cuando sintió que su clímax se avecinaba dejó de besarla para advertirle, pero Arya rápidamente enterró su cabeza en su cuello y lo mordió. El sentir sus dientes perforando su piel lo hizo correrse dentro de ella. Gendry gritó, en parte por su orgasmo y en parte por el dolor punzante en su cuello. El dolor provocó que soltara algunas lágrimas.

Habían tocado el tema de la mordedura el mes anterior, Arya le había dicho que era inevitable, y él lo había aceptado. Estaba más que dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con ella, le mencionó que podía pasar mientras tenían relaciones, pero nunca había perdido tanto el control como para hacerlo. Lo que no había mencionado era lo mucho que dolía. 

Arya llegó a su clímax poco después que él, lo abrazó por los hombros y comenzó a lamer la herida, eso alivió un poco el dolor. Gendry la abrazó más a su cuerpo, y comenzó a besar su cuello. 

—Lo siento mucho. —Susurró ella. Gendry se alejó un poco para mirarla, había vuelto a sí misma de nuevo, sus ojos grises estaban vidriosos y tenía sangre en sus labios. —No debí hacerlo. —Cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. 

—No tienes porqué disculparte, amor. —Limpió la lágrima de su mejilla y apoyó su palma en esta misma. Arya abrió sus ojos, su gris había vuelto. —Ya lo habíamos hablado. Tú misma lo dijiste, era inevitable. —Le sonrió con ternura y volvió a abrazarla. 

—Pasarás el resto de tu vida siendo un hombre lobo. —Susurró después de un momento. 

—No me importa.—La miró.— Mientras lo pase contigo. —Respondió y la beso.


	3. Quickie

Después de ganar la batalla contra los muertos, Arya y Gendry comenzaron a tener sexo cada vez que podian. Arya visitaba la fragua por la noche, o Gendry se colaba en su habitación. Si en el día, cuando estaban ocupados con sus tareas, llegaban a encontrarse solos buscaban un lugar donde podrían hacerlo. Parecían no tener suficiente el uno del otro. 

Ambos sabían que Arya se iría a King's Landing a matar a Cersei para completar su lista, y querían aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuvieran juntos. 

Pasó alrededor de una semana hasta que limpiaron Winterfell completamente; se hicieron piras para quemar a los caídos, los heridos se recuperaban, y Gendry junto a los otros herreros sobrevivientes comenzaron con la restauración y fabricación de armas para la siguiente guerra. 

La noche en la que quemaron los cuerpos hubo un gran festín, para celebrar a todos los sobrevivientes, en conmemoración a los que murieron para que la vida ganará, y por supuesto, en honor a la asesina del Rey de la Noche, Arya Stark.

Arya no quería ser una heroína, ella sólo quería salvar a su familia y a Gendry. Ahora todo el mundo la miraba al entrar a una habitación, era atención que no quería y no necesitaba. 

Estaba sentada entre su hermana y Sir. Davos en la mesa principal. Buscaba a Gendry entre la multitud cuando su hermana le habló.

—¿Es serio? —Preguntó inclinándose hacia ella. Arya enarcó su ceja y la miró. 

—¿De qué hablas? —Sansa le sonrió con suficiencia y se acercó más a ella. 

—Del herrero, obviamente. —Susurró con obviedad. Arya se mantuvo seria, escondiendo sus emociones como se le habia enseñado. 

—No sé de qué hablas. —Contestó con simplicidad volviendo su mirada al frente.

Vio a Sandor Clegane sentado a dos mesas de distancia, frente a él estaba el hombre que buscaba. 

—Por favor, Arya. Sir Davos y yo los hemos estado cubriendo todo este tiempo. —Arya no pudo evitar su asombro al oírla decir eso. Volteó a verla y luego a Davos, él sólo se aclaró la garganta y asintió. 

—Es cierto, el chico no es muy cauteloso. —Contestó, y luego bebió de su copa, claramente incomodo.

—¿Sabes cuántas de mis damas lo vieron entrar a tus aposentos por la noche? Sir Davos y yo evitamos que los rumores se esparzan. —Sansa rio. 

_Bueno, mierda._ Pensó.

—Me sorprende que Jon no lo sepa todavía, pero en realidad, él está demasiado ocupado con la Reina Dragón. —Ambas miraron a su hermano, que estaba hablando con la reina Daenerys, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. 

—Bueno, no es como que pueda hacer algo al respecto. —Contestó. —Ya soy una adulta y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. 

Se levantó antes de que su hermana contestara y comenzó a acercarse a la mesa donde estaba sentado _The Hound_ y su toro. Se paró sigilosamente a espaldas de Gendry, con sus manos en su espalda. Sandor levantó la vista, rodó los ojos en cuanto la vio y continuó comiendo. 

—Herrero, —Llamó su atención, Gendry dejó de comer y se dio la vuelta para mirarla con sus ojos iluminados. —Necesito que me ayudes con algo. Acompáñame. —Su voz estaba llena de insinuación. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Gendry tomó el resto de su cerveza, se levantó y la siguió. Miró hacía la mesa principal notando los ojos de Sansa y Davos siguiéndolo. Se sonrojó, pero continuo caminando. Perdió a Arya por un momento, pero inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hasta la fragua, ella sabía que estaba vacía a esta hora, y él era el único que dormía en la habitación al fondo. 

En cuanto llegó, fue directamente a la parte de atrás y la vio prendiendo algunas velas. El cuarto seguía caliente por el fuego de la fragua. 

Arya terminó con las velas y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, le sonrió, su rostro mediamente iluminado por la luz de las velas, lo miró con hambre y comenzó a caminar hacia él, como un cazador cuando camina hacía su presa, Gendry tragó saliva . 

Estaba a un pie de él cuando lo tomó de su capa y lo jaló hacia ella para unir sus labios, Gendry suspiró en su boca, con sus manos tomó su pequeña cintura y la acercó más. No pasó mucho hasta que la mirada de Sansa apareció en su mente, se separó bruscamente de sus labios, pero no soltó su cintura, Arya aprovechó para atacar su cuello. 

—Arry, no podemos. —Susurró en su frente, dejando un beso ahí. —Tu hermana y Davos nos vieron salir juntos. Vendrán a buscarte. —Arya seguía besando su cuello mientras liberaba las ataduras de su pantalón y metía una de sus manos dentro. 

—Entonces tenemos que ser rápidos. —Separó de su cuello y le respondió mirándolo. Debería decirle que Sansa y Sir Davos sabían de ellos para no preocuparlo, pero cada vez que estaban en peligro de ser descubiertos Gendry era más rudo con ella, cosa que le encantaba. Tomó su erección en su pequeña mano y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo dolorosamente lento. 

—Mierda. —Gendry separó sus labios y cerró los ojos. 

Arya lo miró desde abajo, se puso de puntitas y beso su mandíbula. —¿Te gusta? —Él asintió, y la miró de nuevo. —Bien, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. 

Gendry la miró con deseo, y volvió a besarla, los giró a ambos y la encaminó hasta que pegó contra la pared junto a la puerta. 

—Date de la vuelta. —Susurró en sus labios, Arya dejó de masturbarlo y obedeció. Se giró para mirar la pared, puso sus manos contra ella y separó las piernas.

Gendry coló sus manos entre ella y la pared y comenzó a desatar sus pantalones, cuando estaban sueltos los bajó hasta sus rodillas. Movió su mano a sus pliegues y la tocó, sintiendo inmediatamente su humedad. Arya gimió. 

—Date prisa, toro. —Le gruñó. Gendry rio y comenzó a trazar círculos con sus dedos en su clítoris, luego tomó su pene guiándolo hasta su entrada, comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella y ambos gimieron. Cuando estuvo completamente enfundado dentro de ella se detuvo un momento para dejarla acostumbrarse. Descubrió su nuca y dejó un beso en ella.

—Muevete, Gendry. —Jadeó, su rostro, hombros y manos estaban totalmente pegados a la pared. Ella empujó sus caderas hacia atrás para incitarlo. Gendry seguía con los movimientos en su clítoris, con su mano sobrante acarició sus senos cubiertos aún por su chaleco de cuero. 

Comenzó un vaivén de estocadas, ambos gemían por la profundidad que les permitía el ángulo. Primero fue lento, quería tomarse su tiempo, hacerlo bien, pero Arya tenía razón, tenían que ser rápidos. Empezó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas. El cuarto estaba lleno del sonido de su piel chocando, sus gemidos y jadeos. 

—Siete infiernos, Arya. Te sientes tan bien. —Susurró en su oído, ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró por el rabillo. Una de sus manos se movió desde la pared hasta su nuca y lo jaló hacía sus labios. Arqueo un poco más su cuerpo para tener un mejor ángulo en el beso. Su movimiento hizo que él tocara algo dentro de ella que la hizo correrse muy fuerte mientras gemía su nombre en sus labios. El no tardó mucho en llegar a su clímax después de escucharla. 

Se retiró pero no se alejó hasta que su respiración se niveló, cuando se separó, miró abajo y vio con satisfacción como su semilla resbalaba por su muslo, se guardó a sí mismo en sus pantalones y tomó un paño para limpiarla. Arya se dejó asear y recargo su frente en la pared recuperando el aliento. Cuando estuvo limpia subió sus pantalones y comenzó a atarlos. 

Se giró para mirarlo, aún recargada en la pared, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, escucharon golpes en la puerta. Gendry abrió los ojos con pánico y Arya frunció el ceño. Su hermana no sería tan tonta como para seguirla sabiendo lo que iban a hacer, y dudaba mucho que Sir Davos se acercara a interrumpirlos.

—Herrero. Niña. Dense prisa, su hermano los está buscando junto con sus salvajes. —Gritó desde el otro lado _The Hound_ . Al parecer él también los cuidaba. Gendry soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba guardando, y Arya se rio de él. 

—¿Si sabes que no dejaría que Jon te hiciera nada, verdad? —Lo cuestionó y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa. Gendry se acercó a ella y tomó su cara con ambas manos.

—Lo sé, m'lady. —Volvió a besarla con intensidad, estaban apunto de perderse de nuevo cuando Clegane tocó la puerta otra vez. Se separaron y Arya abrió la puerta para salir con él siguiéndola. 

—¿Por qué nos busca? —Preguntó Arya al ver al sabueso. 

—No lo sé, su Reina preguntó por el bastardo y como no estaba se dispusieron a buscarlo. Tu hermana me mandó por ustedes antes de que ellos vinieran directo aquí. —Dijo y salieron de la fragua, los tres comenzaron a caminar al gran comedor de nuevo. 

Arya frunció el ceño, debería que agradecerle a Sansa por advertirlos, pero algo no tenía sentido, ¿qué quería la Reina Dragón con su herrero? 


	4. Scars

Gendry estuvo sintiendo punzadas de dolor en sus hombros y espalda todo el día durante clases, sabía el porqué de su dolor. El porqué se llamaba Arya Stark, hermana menor de Robb y Jon, sus mejores amigos.

-

El día anterior habian salido a almorzar. Mientras esperaban su comida ella le mencionó que Ned Dayne la invitó a salir, él estuvo molesto toda la comida después de que lo dijo, y Arya lo noto. Cuando llegaron al departamento de Gendry, Arya pidió una explicación por su enojo y él en un ataque de celos le dijo que la amaba. Quiso disculparse en cuanto lo que dijo, pero para su sorpresa, ella lo besó. 

Él la había tomado contra la puerta de su habitación, y el hecho de que Arya llevara una falda lo había hecho posible, ni siquiera se habian quitado la ropa completamente cuando se deslizó dentro de ella, gimiendo por el calor y las pulsaciones que sintío en su pene. Arya se había aferrado tanto a él que sus uñas perforaron su piel. Cuando estaban acostados de lado, mirándose el uno al otro, ella sintió las marcas en su espalda y se disculpó. 

—Te dejarán cicatrices. —Le dijo. 

—No me importa. —Él le sonrió y acarició su rostro. —Me hacen sentir más tuyo. —Arya le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a besarlo. 

Pasaron el resto del día acostados en la cama, tuvieron sexo la mayor parte del tiempo, y no se levantaron más que para ir al baño o para comer. Por la noche se despidieron porque ella tenía que llegar al departamento que compartía con sus hermanos y aunque no quería que se fuera, él la acompañó a casa.

-

Llegó a los vestidores del equipo de fútbol y comenzó a cambiarse frente a todos sus compañeros de equipo. En cuanto se quitó la camisa, y escuchó el jadeo de sorpresa que Jon y Robb hicieron, supo que los rasguños se veían un poco peor de lo que se sentían. 

—Maldita sea, hermano, ¿quién te hizo eso? —Preguntó Anguy detrás de él, acercándose. Intentó ponerse su camiseta nuevamente, pero Theon se lo impidió, arrebatándosela de las manos. Gendry gruñó. 

—No sabía que tenías novia, Toro. —Le dijo Theon, sonriéndole con complicidad. —Es una fiera total, ¿no es así? —Gendry frunció el ceño y le quitó su camiseta otra vez para volver a ponérsela. 

—No es asunto suyo. —Escupió. Theon alzó las manos en señal de derrota y se alejó de él, Anguy sólo rió y siguió a Theon.

Tenía miedo de mirar a Jon y Robb, eran sus mejores amigos, pero hablar de lo que hizo el día anterior con su hermana, no era un tema que quisiera tratar. 

Asegurándose de que su camiseta estaba bien puesta se dio la vuelta, Jon y Robb lo miraban con los brazos cruzados y ceños fruncidos. Era sorprendente cómo, a pesar de ser físicamente distintos, se veían exactamente iguales cuando estaban enojados, pero de algún modo no eran tan aterradores como Arya. Podrick se puso a su lado como señal de apoyo, cosa que agradeció. 

Jon rompió la tensión que comenzaba a formarse. —Pensé que estabas enamorado de Arya. —Le reprochó. 

Él les había confesado su enamoramiento juvenil por ella cuando volvió a verla el año anterior, ellos tres estaban en su segundo año en la Universidad de King's Landing y Arya acababa de ingresar.

Gendry frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para responder, pero Robb le ganó. —Arya fue la que le hizo los rasguños. —Dijo con enojo. Gendry abrió los ojos en sorpresa. 

—¿Cómo supiste? —Preguntó con duda y miedo, creía que no los he visto la noche anterior cuando la beso afuera del departamento.

—No lo sabía, lo sospeche y tú acabas de confirmarlo. —Robb dijo con burla y le sonrió con superioridad. Gendry se sintió estúpido por haber caído tan fácilmente, escucho a Podrick riendo junto a él. La mirada de Robb hizo que la tensión escapara de sus hombros, no estaba enojado realmente.

—¡¿Que ella qué?! —Preguntó Jon exaltado, Gendry había olvidado que también estaba ahí, él lo miró. —¿Ella te hizo eso? —Preguntó. Gendry asintió, sin atreverse a decir nada. —Bueno, mierda. No quiero saberlo. —Jon se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar a su casillero. 

Miró a Robb de nuevo, estaba sonriendo con cariño. —Cuidala. —Le dijo, siguiendo a su hermano. 

Gendry suspiro, podía escuchar al fondo a Theon y Anguy gritando un "por fin". Giró y miró a Podrick, él estaba sonriéndole. 

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, amigo. —Dijo. 

Sí, él también estaba muy feliz.


	5. Fingering

Arya estaba a mitad de su turno en la florería de Margaery cuando entró el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida por la puerta.

La florería estaba vacía, siendo casi la hora de cerrar, sólo estaba ella dentro del establecimiento. 

Él tenía los ojos más azules que había visto, y el cabello tan negro como el carbón, su camisa blanca se pegaba a cuerpo haciendo notar que estaba bien construido, y era, al menos, 15 cm más grande que ella. 

Arya lo miró con la ceja enarcada. 

—Bienvenido a "The Rose", ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó con el tono de voz que usa con todos sus clientes. 

—Estoy buscando algo para pedirle perdón a mi novia. —Dijo el chico, acercándose tímidamente al mostrador. 

—¿Para pedirle perdón? —Preguntó inclinándose sobre el mostrador. —¿Puedo saber qué le hiciste? 

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tal vez si me dices me sea más fácil saber qué necesitas para que te perdone. —Insistió. 

Sus ojos azules la miraron directamente, enarcó una ceja y le sonrió. 

—Puede que anoche haya llegado un poco tarde a casa, olvidando que teníamos planes. —Contestó rascando su nuca con vergüenza.

—¿A sí? ¿Y por qué llegaste tarde? —Preguntó seriamente.

—Me quedé hasta tarde en el trabajo, para terminar uno de mis proyectos más importantes. —Respondió, Arya podía ver la sinceridad en su rostro. 

—¿Y le explicaste eso a ella?

—No pude, cuando llegué a casa ella ya estaba dormida, y al despertar ya se habían ido. Intenté contactarla todo el día pero no me respondió. —Contestó con reproche. 

—Oh, ¿y qué planes olvidaste? —Lo miró interrogativamente. 

—Me parece que era una cena, película y sexo oral. —Él comenzó a rodear el mostrador. 

Arya se apartó de él y caminó en dirección a la puerta, cambió el letrero de "Abierto" a "Cerrado" y cerró la puerta, luego se giró hacía él y lo miró. 

—Creo que puedo tener lo que buscas en la parte de atrás. —Le dijo con insinuación, pasó a lado de él sin tocarlo, él la siguió con la mirada, apagó todas las luces y lo condujo a la sala de descanso detrás del local. 

Era una pequeña sala, con un sofá de una plaza, un escritorio y una mesa. 

Arya entró primero con el pelinegro pisando sus talones. Estando adentro, el chico cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recargo en ella. 

—¿Entonces? —Habló. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone? —La miró con intensidad y hambre. 

Arya se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, casi sentándose en él. —¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo averiguas? —Le retó. 

El pelinegro dio zancadas desde la puerta hasta estar frente a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con fuerza. Arya gimió en sus labios y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. 

—Perdoname, amor. —Susurró Gendry sin despegar sus labios de ella. Arya en realidad ya lo había perdonado, sabía que Gendry nunca la dejaría plantada si no fuera por algo importante y, aunque aún le molestaba el hecho de que no le había avisado, comprendía el porqué. 

Quería castigarlo de algún modo, pero también se sentía jodidamente caliente en ese momento, así que se le ocurrió una idea. 

Tomó una de las manos de Gendry de su cintura y la guió a sus muslos debajo de su falda. Él se separó de sus labios con sorpresa, y la miró con lujuria. Dejó su mano libre entre sus piernas y tomó su rostro.

—Haz que te perdone, toro. —Dijo, volviendo a besarlo. Gendry sonrió contra sus labios y le tomó la palabra. 

Subió su mano desde sus muslos hasta su cadera, enganchó sus dedos en el elástico de sus bragas y tiro de ellas hacía abajo, éstas cayeron al piso formando un charco a sus pies. Metió su pierna entre las de ella e hizo que las separará más. Su mano volvió a estar entre sus muslos, y coló su dedo medio entre sus pliegues, provocando un gemido de alivio de parte de Arya. Con su dedo comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su clítoris.

Gendry se alejó un poco de su rostro, haciendo que Arya persiguiera sus labios, él rió y ella frunció el ceño, el pelinegro bajó su rostro hasta la curva de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. La mano que tenía en su cintura comenzó a subir su playera por su torso, pero Gendry no podía quitársela. 

—Ayudame, Arry. No quiero dejar de tocarte. —Susurró en su cuello, inmediatamente Arya soltó su cuello y se quitó su playera, la dejó caer en algún lado. La mano libre de Gendry subió a sus senos y comenzó a besar uno de ellos alrededor de su pezón. Las manos de Arya viajaron a su nuca y empujo su cabeza más hacia ella. Él comenzó a chupar su pezón mientras que el dedo en su clítoris se movió hasta su entrada.

Comenzó a penetrarla, Arya hizo puños con su cabello y tiró de él desde su pecho hasta que pudo besarlo de nuevo. 

—Dioses, Arry. Eres tan hermosa. —Susurró en sus labios separándose de ella, y moviéndose a su oído. Su dedo comenzó a entrar y salir de ella sin esfuerzo. —¿Sientes cómo te mojas? —Le preguntó, ella asintió. Arya enterró su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro. —Y es todo sólo por mi, ¿verdad? 

—Sí, Gendry. —Contestó mientras jadeaba. 

—¿Puedes tomar dos dedos, Arry? —Preguntó, pero no la dejó contestar, inmediatamente comenzó a meter un segundo dedo dentro de ella. —Por supuesto que puedes, sí puedes tomar mi pene, puedes con más de dos dedos. —Le dijo con una sonrisa. Gendry comenzó a encorvar sus dedos dentro de ella, tocando los puntos más sensibles que sólo él conocía. Arya se aferró a sus hombros y le mordió el cuello. Gendry gimió de dolor y en consecuencia presionó su pulgar contra su clítoris. Arya arqueo la espalda y presionó sus pechos contra su camisa. Sus pezones se sentían sensibles contra la tela. 

Gendry comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus dedos, provocando sonidos húmedos pecaminosos que se mezclaban con los gemidos de Arya.

Arya comenzó a sentir el principio de su orgasmo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y se aferró más a Gendry. Él lo notó, la mano que no estaba dentro de ella la rodeo y sujeto contra él. Arya se separó de su cuello y lo miró. Su novio la vio como si fuera la octava maravilla. 

—Córrete para mi, Arry. —Le dijo en un susurró y la beso. Arya llegó a su orgasmo, sintió que la tensión abandonaba sus músculos y se sintió débil. Gritó contra los labios de su Toro y dejó caer su cuerpo contra él. 

Él la sujetó más fuerte.

Gendry retiró sus dedos de ella, dejó de besarla, y acercó sus dedos con los restos de ella a sus labios, Arya abrió la boca y él metió sus dedos dentro, ella los chupo y lamió simulando como si sus dedos fueran su pene, mientras lo miraba directamente. Los ojos de Gendry se pusieron negros.

—Me vas a matar. — Declaró, mientras le sonreía, sacó sus dedos de su boca y le dejó un pequeño beso en los labios. —Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado? —Preguntó tomando su rostro con su mano húmeda. Arya rio y lo besó de nuevo. 

—Vamos a casa y lo averiguaremos. 


	6. Sixtynine

Arya siempre había sido ruidosa durante el sexo, Gendry lo aprendió en cuanto lo hicieron por primera vez. Y a él le encantaba. Le excitaba que ella gimiera y gritara cuando la hacía sentir bien, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo. 

Pero cuando su familia estaba en las habitaciones continuas, no era muy conveniente. 

Habían vuelto a Winterfell para la fiesta de compromiso de Sansa y Theon, Arya había usado ese bonito vestido negro que apretaba cada una de sus curvas apropiadamente, y Gendry habían estado loco por poder tocarla toda la noche. 

Así que cuando llegaron a la habitación de la infancia de Arya, su ropa había estorbado. Probablemente ahora a su camisa le faltaba uno o dos botones. 

Gendry lanzó a Arya a la cama, se arrodillo frente a ella y metió su cabeza entre sus piernas. Llevaba todo el día pensando en comerla y ya no podía controlarse más.

Colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a esparcir besos y pequeñas mordidas por sus muslos internos. Pasaba de un lado al otro rozando ligeramente sus labios contra su unión, pero sin tocarla. Ella comenzó a jadear. 

—Gendry. —Rogó con un hilo de voz, mirándolo desde donde estaba. Se veía tan hermosa, toda sonrojada y dispuesta. Él la miró con hambre y decidió que había dejado de jugar. 

Acercó su boca a su centro, mientras que Arya estaba mordiendo su mano para evitar gemir. Gendry paseó dos de sus dedos entre sus pliegues y la abrió más. Acercó su lengua hasta su clítoris y comenzó a lamer los alrededores, haciendo a Arya suspirar contra contra su palma. 

Él subió su mano libre por su abdomen hasta sus senos y comenzó a jugar con sus pezones. Arya tomó su mano con una de las suyas y la apretó más contra sí misma. Su otra mano viajo a su cabeza, enterrando sus dedos entre su cabello.

Gendry por fin tocó su clítoris con su lengua comenzando a lamer de arriba a abajo, y Arya gimió, no muy fuerte, pero más de lo permitido dadas las circunstancias. Él la miró.

—Arry, si no guardas silencio voy a tener que encontrar una forma de callarte. —Advirtió, y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. 

Gendry succionó ligeramente su clítoris, provocando un grito ahogado de parte de Arya. 

—Te lo advertí. —Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella, se puso de pie y la cargó para acomodarla en la cama, con su cabeza al pie del colchón y sus pies en la cabecera. Arya dio un grito de sorpresa ante el movimiento, a veces olvidaba lo fuerte que era. Gendry se acostó a lado de ella, y la levantó para ponerla sobre él. Ahora ella estaba en cuatro, con sus rodillas a cada lado de su cara y sus manos a cada lado de su cadera, con la erección de Gendry frente a su rostro. Él la jaló para volver a lamerla, y Arya volvió a gemir. Gendry se separó y la miró desde entre sus piernas. 

—Chupame. —Ordenó. 

Y bueno, ¿por qué debería negarse?


	7. Woman On Top

La última vez que estuvieron en esta posición fue la noche previa a la batalla contra los muertos. Al ser su primera vez, Gendry dejó que ella marcara el ritmo, y la admiro mientras lo hacía. 

Las veces posteriores Gendry estaba arriba de ella, o atrás. A veces ella estaba contra la pared, pero nunca arriba. 

Luego, la noche del gran festín, él le había propuesto matrimonio, pero ella lo rechazó y desapareció al día siguiente. 

No la volvió a ver hasta la reunión en Dragonpit, donde eligieron a su hermano Bran como Rey. Ella se había despedido de él con un beso y le había pedido que no la esperara.

El rey Bran había respetado la legitimación que le había dado la reina Dragón, y le otorgó Storm's End, Gendry quería rechazarlo, lo que le había dicho a Arya era verdad; nada tenía sentido sin ella. Pero en su visita a sus tierras con Davos conoció a la gente pequeña, y decidió que tenía que ayudarlos. Él sabía lo que era ser parte de los olvidados por un gobernante, y quiso cambiarlo, así que se quedó. Se quedó por esa gente, sin esperar que ella volviera.

Pero ahora, 3 años después, cuando Gendry entró a su habitación una noche de tormenta, y vio su pequeña figura en el marco de la ventana, se congeló. Primero pensó que era un sueño, uno de tantos que había tenido, pero cuando ella lo beso, desnudo y arrojó a su cama, supo que era real, que ella de verdad había vuelto, que ella estaba ahí.

Que ella estaba ahí, desnuda y a horcajadas sobre él. Justo como la primera vez. Y Gendry estaba muy agradecido por eso.


	8. Handjob

Arya y Gendry comenzaron a salir cuando tenían 15 y 16 años respectivamente, pero llevaban 2 años juntos cuando comenzaron a subir de tono su relación.

Estaban en el cuarto de Arya viendo una película cuando comenzaron a besarse, últimamente todo lo que querían hacer era besarse, muchas de las veces Arya terminaba a horcajadas sobre él, y cuando la erección de Gendry comenzaba a notarse, él la alejaba y se retiraba al baño. Y Arya estaba un poco harta de eso. Ella quería tocarlo, lo ansiaba.

Así que, ahora, cuando sus besos comenzaron a ser más ansiosos, ella pasó una de sus piernas sobre él y se sentó en sus muslos. Gendry la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. Las manos de Arya viajaron a su nuca y tomaron su cabello entre sus dedos. Comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre él, le gustaba hacerlo, le gustaba sentirlo crecer entre sus piernas. 

Cuando estuvo totalmente duro, Gendry intentó alejarla. 

—No. —Dijo Arya. —Déjame ayudarte. —Murmuró mirándolo directo a los ojos. 

—¿E-estás segura? —Preguntó. —No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. —Dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos. 

Arya le sonrió. —Quiero hacerlo. —Respondió. Gendry asintió y siguió besándola. Arya se separó un poco de él para poder meter sus manos entre ellos. Soltó su botón y bajó el cierre con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Gendry besó su cuello mientras ella bajaba un poco su pantalón. 

Vio su contorno a través de su bóxer, y lo tocó experimentalmente. Gendry jadeo contra su cuello. Jaló el elástico de su ropa interior y liberó su pene. 

Lo primero que notó es que era grande, más de lo que pensaba. También estaba ligeramente rojo y salía presemen de la punta. Arya se lamió los labios y lo tomó entre sus manos. Gendry gimió en voz baja, y se separó de su cuello. 

Ella envolvió su pequeña mano en él, era grueso y sorprendentemente suave. Arya miró arriba y se encontró con sus ojos, más negros que azules. 

—Dime que hacer. —Le susurró. 

Él puso su mano sobre la de ella, y apretó un poco más fuerte. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo lentamente. Cuando Arya encontró el ritmo él soltó su mano y la movió hasta su nuca, atrayéndola a él para besarla de nuevo. El beso fue desordenado, Gendry soltaba pequeños jadeos y gemidos sobre su boca, y Arya estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que tenía entre las manos como para besarlo correctamente.

Arya llevó su mano de arriba a abajo, rozando ligeramente la punta, cada vez que lo hacía notaba que Gendry se estremecía, así que la llevó hasta el glande y lo cubrió con su mano. Su palma se llenó de presemen, y lo utilizó para deslizarse más fácilmente por el falo. Gendry dejó de besarla y se separó de ella, aún con los ojos cerrados, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y gimió. 

—Mierda, Arry. Ve más rápido. —Le dijo. 

Arya obedeció e intentó ir un poco más rápido, pero algo se lo impedía. Entendió rápidamente que era más fácil si estaba mojado. Lo soltó un momento y se llevó la mano a sus labios, escupió sobre su palma y volvió a envolverlo. No se dio cuenta de que Gendry la estaba mirando, hasta que él provocó un ruido entre un gemido y un gruñido. 

Arya intensificó sus movimientos, yendo más rápido. Cuando llegaba arriba, rozaba su glande con el pulgar y volvía abajo. Gendry gemía y jadeaba. Arya se sentía orgullosa de poder hacerlo sentir bien. 

Mientras continuaba con sus movimientos lo miró. Tenía los ojos abiertos, la miraba fijamente, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y soltaba pequeños jadeos y gemidos. Arya se mordió el labio, sentía que comenzaba a mojarse sólo de verlo. Gendry llevó su pulgar a su boca y liberó su labio inferior de sus dientes, Arya separó sus labios y Gendry metió su pulgar entre ellos. Cuando lo sintió colarse en su boca lo chupó, y al mismo tiempo apretó más fuerte su erección. Gendry se corrió ante el cambio de presión y la vista. 

—A-arya. —Gimió cerrando los ojos. 

Arya volvió la vista a su mano, estaba llena de semen, se sentía caliente y le dieron ganas de lamerlo, pero él tomó su rostro e hizo que lo mirara. Su respiración aún estaba agitada, pero aún así la beso. 

—Dioses, Arry. —Le dijo al separarse. Arya sonrió y sintió sus mejillas calientes. Tomó los Kleenex de su mesita de noche, utilizó uno para limpiar su mano y otro para limpiarlo a él. Cuando lo miro, él la miraba con algo entré amor y devoción. Volvió a besarlo mientras él comenzaba a guardarse dentro de sus pantalones de nuevo. Se separaron y él la abrazó contra sí. Ella enterró su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y dejó un beso en él. 

—¿Estuvo bien? —Preguntó contra su piel. Lo sintió sonreír. 

—Por supuesto que sí. —Contestó. —Gracias, amor. —Se separó de ella y la miró un momento, luego bajó la mirada. —¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó con nerviosismo, mientras miraba la unión entre sus piernas, Arya no se había dado cuenta de que seguía moviendo sus caderas en círculos sobre sus muslos. Se sonrojó y asintió. 

—Por favor. —Respondió con un hilo de voz, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. 

Gendry sólo le sonrió y la giró para recostarla sobre la cama y posicionarse entre sus piernas. 

—Como desee, m'lady. —Dijo, y volvió a besarla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi mejor amigo que me ayudo a escribirlo.   
> Y a mi mejor amiga, porque le empezó a gustar Gendry gracias a estas historias.
> 
> Los amo mucho ♥


	9. Car Sex

Gendry era muy reservado en cuanto a su vida sexual, no le gustaba exponer a Arya y a sí mismo fuera de la intimidad de su departamento, habían sido pocas las veces que no podía mantener sus manos para sí mismo cuando estaban en público y regularmente se debía a la abstinencia que tuvieron días previos a ese momento. 

Éste día era uno de esos.  Llevaban sin tener sexo 3 días, que para ellos era una eternidad, habían estado demasiado ocupados organizando todo en sus respectivos trabajos para poder ausentarse una semana y por las noches estaban demasiado cansados como para intentar algo. 

Al despertar esa mañana Gendry se sentía caliente y desesperado, había planeado hacerla venir con su lengua al despertar, pero se habían olvidado poner la alarma, provocando que se les hiciera tarde arruinando sus planes. El resto de la mañana y el comienzo del viaje se la paso sintiéndose frustrado, sin contar el hecho de que Arya llevaba una falda demasiado corta para su salud mental. 

Iban en auto, camino a King’s Landing desde su pequeño departamento en Storm’s End para un evento de gala que había organizado la casa Targaryen y ellos, al ser parte de la unión de las casas Stark-Baratheon, estaban obligados a ir. 

Miró a Arya un momento, estaba contemplando el atardecer tarareando la canción que sonaba en la radio, se veía tan linda y tan sexy, con su cabello suelto volando en el aire, su blusa sin mangas, sus piernas tonificadas a la vista y su cuello brillaba por el sudor. Ella debió sentir su mirada porque volteó a verlo con curiosidad. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Nada, te ves hermosa así. —Respondió, volteando otra vez hacia la carretera. 

—Hmm. —Tarareo mientras lo miraba.

—¿Qué? —Respondió.

—Puedes decirme "que me veo hermosa", pero tú y yo sabemos que no es sólo eso, tus ojos me dicen otra cosa –Contestó ella, mientras reía levemente.

—¿A sí? Dime, Arry, ¿qué te dicen mis ojos? –Respondió mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Me dicen que quieres cogerme. —Dijo con un tono de voz serio, pero con un toque de burla e insinuación. 

El ambiente cambió repentinamente con esas palabras, la sonrisa de Gendry se borró de un momento para otro. Comenzó a sentir sus pantalones más apretados.

—Mierda, Arya, si pudiera, ya estaría encima de ti en este momento. —Dijo seriamente, volteando otra vez hacia la carretera y apretando el volante con ambas manos. 

—Bueno, claramente no puedes hacerlo. Pero yo sí.–Hizo una pausa. –Detén el auto. –Ordenó, mientras se mordía los labios.

No tuvo que repetírselo, en un segundo ya se había desviado del camino para meterse entre los árboles, se aseguró de adentrarse lo suficiente para no ser vistos a simple vista.

En cuanto detuvo el auto Arya estaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo, besándolo con hambre. Arya comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos sobre su erección mientras jalaba su cabello con sus pequeñas manos. 

—Maldición, te extrañe tanto. —Gendry dijo, besando su mandíbula y subiendo sus manos por sus muslos llegando a su cadera notando que Arya no llevaba bragas.

Se separó de ella para mirarla enarcando la ceja, Arya se sonrojó. 

—Yo también te extrañe mucho, y esperaba que hiciéramos esto. —Respondió a su pregunta no hecha. —No te importa dónde estemos cuando pasamos tiempo sin hacerlo. 

Gendry sonrió ante su confesión, sus manos viajaban desde sus muslos hasta sus caderas. 

—No tienes idea de cuanto te amo. —Susurró sobre sus labios y la besó de nuevo, sus manos viajaron hasta la unión de sus piernas y comenzó a rozar su clítoris con su pulgar. 

—Yo también te amo. —Contestó en un gemido, separándose sólo milímetros de su boca. —Ahora follame. 

—Como ordene, m'lady.


	10. Nipple Play

En su noche de viernes, habían ordenado pizza, y decidieron comenzar una nueva serie que ambos querían ver. Cuando terminaron de comer ya habían visto 2 capítulos. Decidieron pausar el siguiente capítulo y se levantaron para asearse. Cuando volvieron cambiaron de posición, Gendry estaba recostado en el sillón, con sus piernas estiradas sobre los asientos, y Arya estaba sentada entre sus piernas, recargada contra su pecho. Gendry la abrazaba desde atrás, y sus manos descansaban en su vientre bajo, Arya posicionó sus manos sobre las de él y las apretó. Lo sintió sonreír contra su nuca y él comenzó a repartir besos en la piel que alcanzaba. Su mano se movió hasta colarse debajo de su playera, posicionándose en su abdomen y comenzando a trazar garabatos, Arya rio y dejó que continuara. 

Gendry deslizó su mano hacia arriba hasta llegar a la orilla de sus pechos, comenzó acariciar con su pulgar la parte inferior de su seno derecho, sin tocar su pezón. Arya sentía como comenzaba a mojar sus bragas con solo su toque. Gendry subió un poco más su mano y tomó su pezón entre sus dedos. Arya gimió y Gendry rio, pero no dejó de apretar su pezón. Arya lo miró desconcertada. 

—¿Recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos? —Le preguntó. Ella asintió. 

—Fue una buena noche. —Le susurró mientras recordaba. 

  
  


Cuando Arya recién se mudo a Storm's End, descubrió que en el pequeño bar, que estaba a dos cuadras de su departamento, _The Brotherhood without Banners_ se presentaría en vivo _._ Era una banda realmente mala, pero a Arya le gustaba su espíritu. Conoció al pelinegro en la barra, tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba bebiendo una cerveza y vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro. Realmente era el tipo de Arya. 

No sabe por qué comenzó a hablar con él, tal vez fue por que estaba atraída físicamente a él, o porque necesitaba amigos en Storm's End. Él se presentó como Gendry, le explicó que era amigo del baterista y por eso estaba ahí. Arya le comentó su admiración por ellos y él prometió presentárselos. 

Pasaron toda la noche uno detrás del otro. Bailaron, bebieron y coquetearon. Gendry le presentó a los miembros de la hermandad cuando terminó la presentación. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya eran más de las 2 a.m., así que Arya decidió invitarlo a volver a casa con ella y él aceptó con mucho gusto. 

En realidad no recuerda cómo llegaron a su casa sin haberse arrancado la ropa el uno al otro, pero en cuanto pisaron el departamento, la ropa no duró mucho tiempo. 

Arya estaba sentada en la isla que separaba su cocina de la sala, con sólo sus bragas puestas, y él estaba entre sus piernas, vistiendo únicamente bóxer. Gendry repartía besos y mordidas sobre sus clavículas, bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos. 

—Mis pezones no son sensibles. —Le advirtió. 

Gendry separó la cara de su esternón y la miró enarcando su ceja, había algo entre soberbia y burla en sus ojos, hizo que Arya frunciera el ceño. 

—Yo los haré sensibles. —Prometió, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Arya no sabía que podía mojarse más de lo que ya estaba hasta ese momento.

Comenzó besándolos un poco, alternando entre uno y el otro. Arya se estaba impacientando un poco, porque para ella el juego de pezones no era la gran cosa, apenas y sentía cosquillas cuando los tocaban. Pero cuando Gendry mordió a uno de ellos, gritó. No fue una mordida pequeña, la hizo sentir un dolor punzante que al mismo tiempo la excitó de sobremanera. Arya jalo su cabello intentando separarlo, porque era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo, pero él cambió de pezón y repitió la acción, Arya gimió contra la parte superior de su cabeza y enterró sus dedos en su espeso cabello negro.

Gendry se alternaba entre morder y succionar sus pezones, Arya pensaba que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y sentía el principio de su orgasmo avecinándose. 

—Gendry. —Gimió, casi llorando. —Basta. —Le rogó. Él la miró preocupado. 

—¿Hice algo mal? —Preguntó. Arya negó con la cabeza y lo besó de nuevo. Se separó sólo para susurrarle. 

—Quiero que me cojas. Por favor. —Gendry la miró, con sus ojos azules llenos de lujuria. Tomó sus muslos y la levantó, comenzando a caminar sin dirección. 

—¿Habitación? —Le preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Arya sólo pudo señalar la puerta antes de que sus labios estuvieran de nuevo sobre los de ella. 

Pasó la noche dentro de ella con la cara pegada a su pecho. Arya tuvo al menos 5 orgasmos esa noche, al menos 2 de ellos causados por los labios de Gendry que alternaban entre besar, morder y succionar sus pezones.

Al día siguiente Arya tenía marcas por todo su pecho, y sus pezones estaban tan rojos e hinchados que le dolía usar una simple playera. Gendry le pidió perdón, pero en realidad no había arrepentimiento en su mirada. Pasaron la mañana juntos, él le preparó el desayuno y beso sus senos con ternura. Por la tarde, él tenía que volver a su trabajo, por lo que se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse. 

Y aquí estaban, 2 años después, con una relación de más de un año, y probablemente la más estable que Arya había tenido en sus 24 años. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo te duraron esas marcas? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, devolviéndola al momento actual. Arya lo miró desde su posición, le sonrió, y apretó la mano que aún tomaba. 

—Creo que una semana. —Respondió riendo.  _ Probablemente más,  _ pensó. Gendry entrecerró los ojos, simulando que pensaba.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que te haga otros. —Dijo seriamente y apretó el pezón entre sus dedos. Arya abrió los ojos y gimió, ante lo que dijo y su acción. —¿Estás de acuerdo, m’lady? —Susurró en su oído mordiendo su lóbulo, enviando escalofríos por su espalda.

Arya asintió y giró para poder besarlo. 


	11. From Behind/Clothes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el más largo que he escrito, hasta ahora. 
> 
> Siento mucho el retraso, espero les guste.

Gendry de verdad no quería asistir a la fiesta de Hot Pie, no sólo porque era un antisocial de mierda, sino porque sabía que en la fiesta iba a estar Arya, y no se creía capaz de volver a verla después de dos semanas sin hablar con ella. Pero Hot Pie le había  _ rogado _ que asistiera a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y Gendry accedió porque Hot Pie era lo más parecido a un hermano menor que tenía, y lo quería mucho. 

Llevaba tan sólo media hora y ya se quería ir. Estaba por colarse para volver a su departamento cuando vio a Arya, estaba parada junto a la barra de la cocina, con un trago en la mano mientras hablaba con el maldito Ned Dayne. Tenía puesto ese vestido negro que utilizo en la fiesta de Sansa el año que se conocieron, el mismo que había terminado en el piso de su habitación más veces de las que podía contar con sus dedos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo la miro, pero debió de haber sido mucho, porque ella volteó. Lo miro con esos ojos grises que tanto amaba y extrañaba. No podía verla de nuevo, y mucho menos con alguien más , así que apartó la mirada y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino a la puerta, pero antes de salir sintió una pequeña mano envolver la suya y jalarlo hacia adentro, en dirección al baño. Gendry no se resistió, sabía que no podría. Siguió a Arya hasta la puerta del baño, que por suerte no estaba ocupado. Ella abrió la puerta y lo empujó dentro. Gendry entró, se recargo de espaldas contra el lavabo, cruzó los brazos y la miró. Ella entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí misma. Lo miró con enojo y enarcó una ceja. 

—¿Por qué estás ignorándome? —Preguntó con reproche. Gendry desvío la mirada y la fijo en la pared frente a él. 

—No te estoy ignorando. —Contestó con el mismo tono que ella utilizó. 

—Por supuesto que lo estás haciendo, estúpido. —Casi gritó. Camino, se puso frente a él y lo miró fijamente. Había máximo 10 centímetros de separación entre ellos, pero se sentían como una pared. —Llevas dos semanas sin contestar mis mensajes y sin atender mis llamadas. Incluso fui a tu departamento varias veces y Anguy siempre me dijo que no estabas. —Su dedo índice chocó contra su pectoral por cada hecho que mencionó. 

—He estado ocupado. —Contestó con simpleza, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. 

—Y una mierda. —Le contestó, golpeando su pectoral una vez más. Gendry tomó su mano con fuerza y la bajo. 

—Mira, Arya. Hablamos de esto, dijimos que no seguiríamos haciéndolo. —Le respondió con brusquedad. Arya se soltó de su agarre con dureza y lo empujó. 

—Tú lo dijiste. Yo no prometí nada. —Respondió. Su voz era dura, pero sus ojos lo miraban con suplica. 

Gendry estaba por responder cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de él. Era un beso castigador, lleno de furia. Gendry le correspondió por instinto, hasta que se dio cuenta, entonces se separó. La tomó por los hombros y la apartó, no con fuerza, pero sí con firmeza. 

—Arya, te lo dije. No puedo seguir con esto. —Le dijo. Su voz ya no era hostil, era más bien anhelante. Quería que ella lo entendiera. Quería que se diera cuenta el daño que le hace.

Arya cerró los ojos, recargo su frente contra su pecho y suspiró. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron horas antes de volver a alzar su cara para mirarlo. Sus ojos otra vez tenían algo de enojo. 

—¿Qué es esto según tú? —Preguntó, enarcó la ceja y dio un paso adelante, ahora sus pechos casi se tocaban, Gendry aún sostenía sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban llenos de algo que Gendry no podía describir. Enojo o dolor. No lo sabe. 

—Nada. —Respondió. Arya frunció el ceño. Pero antes de que ella reclamara, él continuó. —Sólo soy uno de tus malditos juguetes, alguien con quién satisfaces tu frustración sexual. —Reprochó. Decirlo le dolió más de lo que pensó, tal vez porque decirlo en voz alta lo hacía real. 

—¿Crees que eso eres para mi, Toro? —Escupió. —¿Sólo un maldito juguete? —Gendry asintió con convicción. —Eres tan idiota. —Susurró con burla. Se puso de puntitas y rozó sus labios. Él no se apartó. —¿Crees que tengo un montón de chicos por ahí con los que me acuesto cada que quiero? ¿Que todo el tiempo que hemos estado durmiendo juntos también lo he estado haciendo con alguien más? —Gendry asintió, frunció el ceño y apretó su mandíbula. Estaban a escasos milímetros, y aunque él quería separarse, no podía. Era un efecto que tenía Arya en él. —Entonces hazlo, Gendry. —Le dijo, él la miró confundido. —Satisface mis fantasías. —Susurró y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. 

—No. —Dijo Gendry con firmeza. Por fin se separó de ella y la soltó. Bajo sus manos hasta sus costados y apartó su mirada de la suya. Arya enarco una ceja.

—¿No? —Preguntó, él negó. —Entonces volveré allá afuera, buscaré a Ned y me lo llevaré a casa, ¿estás de acuerdo? —Arya espetó, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. 

Gendry la iba a dejar ir, de verdad, pero los celos se apoderaron de él, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había tomado la muñeca de Arya y la había jalado hacia sí. Ella terminó entre su cuerpo y el lavabo. 

Gendry la besó esta vez, era un beso rudo, todo dientes y lengua. Los suspiros de Arya llenaron el espacio y sus manos viajaron a su nuca para atraerlo más hacia ella. Gendry tomó su cintura y la separó de él. Ella lo miró con sorpresa, pero antes de qué preguntara algo, él la giró para que le diera la espalda. 

—¿Quieres que te folle, Arya? —Le susurró en el oído. Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio. Intentó mirarlo, pero él tomó su mandíbula y la giro para que mirara al frente, a su reflejo. —No me mires. —Le ordenó. —Sólo soy tu juguete. — Dijo y mordió su lóbulo. 

Gendry sabía que no debía ceder tan fácil, sabía que tenía que tener algo de dignidad, pero este era el efecto que tenía Arya en él. No podía estar cerca de ella y no tocarla. Su simple aroma lo excitaba. 

Apartó su cabello de su nuca y la mordió, si iba a ser la última vez que la tocara quería dejar un recuerdo. Bajo sus manos poco a poco desde su cintura hasta su cadera, tomándose su tiempo. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la mitad de sus muslos, donde estaba el dobladillo de su vestido. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y comenzó a subirlo. Mientras sus manos se movían miró a Arya a través del espejo, tenía los ojos cerrados, y la boca abierta por donde soltaba pequeños ruidos irregulares, algo entre jadeos y gemidos. 

Junto la falda de su vestido en su cintura y lo sujeto con su mano izquierda. La empujó un poco para inclinarla sobre el lavabo y ella lo agarró con fuerza. La mano que sujetaba su vestido se abrió sobre su cintura, con firmeza, mientras que su mano derecha voló a sus bragas y las deslizó hacia abajo hasta que cayeron a sus pies. Gendry metió su rodilla entre sus piernas e hizo que las separara más. Su mano volvió a su cadera, comenzó a mover sus dedos delicadamente sobre su piel, llevándolas poco a poco donde lo quería. La oyó gemir de placer. 

—G-Gendry. —Soltó su nombre en un suspiro. Su tono era de anhelo y desesperación. 

Él le respondió acercando sus dedos a la unión entre sus piernas. La toco delicadamente, sintiendo la humedad que se acumulaba. Ella estaba temblando, y gemía en voz baja, eso le molesto, Gendry quería que ella gritará. 

Sin previo aviso la penetró con su dedo medio, mientras que su pulgar presionaba contra su clítoris haciendo movimientos aleatorios. Arya apretó el lavabo con sus dedos y se inclinó más, rozó su trasero contra su erección aún cubierta y se movió más contra él. Gendry se mordió el labio para no gemir y deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de ella. Arya dio un pequeño grito de placer y arqueo su espalda. Gendry comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus dedos dentro de ella, los enroscaba y se aseguraba de tocar todos los lugares que sabía que la volvían loca. Ella estaba balbuceando palabras entre su nombre y  _ por favor. _

—Gendry, basta. —Habló con dificultad. —Te necesito. —Rogó. Gendry levantó la mirada y chocó con la de ella a través del espejo. Sin dejar de mirarla retiró sus dedos y los movió a su propio pantalón para liberar su pene. Se sostuvo a sí mismo y se acomodó detrás de ella, pero antes de penetrarla decidió torturarla un poco más. Paseo su pene desde su hendidura hasta su clítoris y de vuelta, como un pequeño vaivén. 

La vio cerrar los ojos y gemir en voz alta. 

—Dime que soy tu favorito, Stark. —Dijo, su voz estaba ronca, y le faltaba aliento. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró de nuevo. 

—Eres el único, Toro. —Respondió, sonaba sincera, y mierda, Gendry de verdad le creyó, aunque fuera sólo por esos minutos. Al oír su respuesta,  _ por fin, _ entró en ella. Era como las tantas veces que habían estado juntos, y aún así parecía totalmente nuevo. 

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, Arya soltó un gemido-gruñido mientras arqueaba la espalda. Se soltó del lavabo y se alzó. Pegó su espalda contra su pecho, pasó sus brazos por su cuello, lo atrajo hacía sí y lo besó.

Gendry comenzó con un vaivén de estocadas, lentas pero duras. Como su vestido quedó atrapado entre ellos, movió su mano desde su cintura hasta su cuello y lo apretó. Era algo que hacía a veces. A ella le gustaba sentir que se le cortaba el aire, y a él le gustaba complacerla. Su mano restante se metió de nuevo entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris. Su besó desordenado no paró en ningún momento, a pesar de no estar haciéndolo bien. 

—Más rápido. —Susurró Arya, contra sus labios. Él obedeció. Aumentó su velocidad y su fuerza. Dejó de besarla, y con la mano en su cuello giró su mandíbula para que mirara al frente. 

—Miranos, Stark. —Habló en su oído. —No volverás a vernos así. —Prometió, y apretó su cuello un poco más fuerte. 

Sus estocadas se volvieron irregulares. Sintió su orgasmo acercándose rápidamente, así que frotó su clítoris más rápido. Arya jadeaba por la falta de aire y las embestidas. Gendry vio como algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero continuó. A veces Arya lloraba durante el sexo, por lo abrumador que llegaba a ser. 

Ella tomó la mano de su cuello con ambas manos y tiró de ella. Gendry la soltó y bajó su mano hasta su cadera para atraerla más a él, como si fuera posible. Arya tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó su orgasmo. Gendry la sintió apretarse a su alrededor y se retiró justo a tiempo para correrse sobre sus glúteos. 

Se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Arya dejó caer su peso sobre el lavabo y Gendry sobre la pared detrás de él. Cuando regularizo su respiración se guardó a sí mismo en sus pantalones y los cerro. Tomó unos cuadros de papel de baño y se acercó a limpiar a Arya. Cuando terminó de limpiarla, subió su ropa interior y bajó su vestido. Arya lo sintió detrás de ella, giró su cabeza y lo miró. Gendry se paralizó. Sus ojos grises estaban inundados de lágrimas, él se preocupó. La tomó de los hombros y la giró para estar frente a frente. 

—Mierda, Arya. Lo siento. ¿Te lastime? —Preguntó rápidamente, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y limpiando las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ella negó, pero lo abrazó. Gendry la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que la sintió tranquilizarse. —¿Qué pasó? —Insistió. 

—No quiero que dejemos de hacer esto. —Susurró mientras sorbía de su nariz. Gendry se mordió el labio y se separo para mirarla. 

—Te lo dije, Arry. No puedo hacer esto contigo mientras estás con alguien más. —Habló en voz baja, mirando directamente a sus ojos. —No quiero compartirte. —Susurró. Arya frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién te dijo que duermo con otras personas? —Preguntó con enojo, pero sin gritar. Gendry apretó la mandíbula. 

—Aegon. —Respondió con irritación. Arya abrió la boca con indignación. 

—¡¿Y le creíste?! —Esta vez sí gritó. —¿Qué te dijo? —Exigió. 

—Que llevan 5 meses durmiendo juntos. —Respondió mirando abajo. En cuanto lo dijo Gendry se sintió totalmente estúpido. ¿Por qué no habían pedido una explicación de parte de Arya? ¿Por qué le había creído al imbécil de cabello blanco? Probablemente porque los celos lo cegaron. 

Escucho una risa sarcástica de parte de Arya y volvió a mirarla. 

—¿En qué momento voy a dormir con él si tú eres él que se pasa día a día dentro de mi? —Preguntó exasperada. 

Y sí, era un completo estúpido. Cerró los ojos por un momento y dejó escapar aire por su nariz bruscamente.

—Voy a matarlo. —Declaró entre dientes. 

Arya tomó su mandíbula e hizo que la mirara. —Yo te voy a matar a ti, maldito Toro estúpido. —Habló y lo jalo para volver a besarlo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Phone Sex/Sexting

Estaba preparándose para dormir cuando sonó su teléfono.

Arry 🐺: Hey, ¿cuál es la camisa que usabas esta mañana? 

Toro 🐂: La azul de cuadros

Respondió inmediatamente y frunció el ceño. 

Toro 🐂: ¿Por qué?

Preguntó. La respuesta llegó muy poco después. 

Arry 🐺: Porque te extraño, estúpido. 

Gendry sonrió a su pantalla, imaginando que probablemente iba a dormir con su camisa puesta. La imagen lo hizo suspirar, él también la extrañaba. Aunque sólo llevaba unas horas separados. Decidió llamarla. 

Tardó en responder. 

—Arry. —Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque su sonrisa se borró en cuanto la oyó gemir. —Mierda, Arya. ¿Qué estás haciendo, amor? —Gruñó, sentándose en la cama de golpe. 

—Mmmh, Gendry. —Gimió a través de su bocina.

Gendry maldijo estar en otro reino, a miles de kilómetros de ella, maldijo a su trabajo y maldijo a su tío por pedirle que se separara de su novia dos semanas.

—Joder, Arya. —Jadeó, volviendo a recostarse. Bajo su otra mano a sus pantalones de chándal, y metió la mano dentro, tomando su pene semierecto. —Dime qué estás haciendo. 

—Estoy frotándome. —Le respondió con un hilo de voz. Se la imaginó: Arya recostada en su cama, con una mano sosteniendo su camisa contra su nariz y la otra estimulando su clítoris. Dioses, anhelaba estar ahí. 

—¿Sólo eso? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Su pene se sentía duro y caliente contra su mano. Era increíble lo que su imaginación y el simple cambio de respiración de Arya en su oído podían lograr en él. Bajo sus pantalones hasta sus muslos y libero su erección.

—Sí. —Respondió, entrecortadamente. Sabía que se estaba mordiendo el labio. Él apretó más fuerte la base de su pene. —Dime qué hacer, Gendry. —La oyó murmurar. El tono de su voz lo hizo preguntarse si iba a durar lo suficiente para escucharla correrse.

—Frota un poco más rápido, amor. —Ordenó. —Suelta mi camisa y baja tu mano lentamente hasta tus pechos. —Pidió, ella tarareo al obedecer. —Aprieta tus pezones. Piensa que son mis manos —Él acarició de arriba a abajo su erección, lentamente. —Dime que lo estás haciendo, Arry. —Pidió. 

—Lo estoy haciendo, Gen. —Susurró con falta de aire. 

—Buena chica. —Sonrió. —¿Puedes meter un dedo dentro de ti, Arry? —Preguntó. 

—S-sí. —Respondió. Hubo un cambio en su respiración, seguido de un gemido. 

—Intenta alcanzar tu punto amor. —Pidió. Su mano seguía perezosa acariciándose a sí mismo. 

Arya gimió un poco, y oyó que el teléfono era dejado de lado, golpeando contra la almohada. Escucho suspiros de parte de Arya, pero no el gemido de placer que esperaba. Oyó un gruñido y como Arya volvía a tomar el teléfono. Frunció el ceño

—No puedo. —Lloriqueo en su oído, Gendry soltó una risa. —No es gracioso, toro estúpido. Te necesito a ti. —Reclamo. Gendry sonrió, y tuvo una idea. 

—¿Recuerdas el dildo con el que te encontré la primera vez, amor? —Preguntó, con insinuación. Sonriendo ante el recuerdo. Ella jadeo una afirmación. —Quiero que vayas a buscarlo, Stark. 

Escucho ruido de fondo; cuando se paro de la cama, caminó hacia su cómoda, como abría un cajón y luego una caja. 

—Lo tengo. —Declaró. 

—Vuelve a acostarte, Arry. —Ordenó. Escuchó cómo acataba su orden rápidamente. —Continua con tu clítoris, cariño. —Dijo. 

Del otro lado de la línea había gemidos y jadeos de parte de Arya. 

—¿Ya estás lo suficientemente mojada, Stark? —Le preguntó. Ella respondió con un "Mmmh" entre gemidos. —Quiero que te penetres con él. Empieza lentamente. —Gendry apretó con más fuerza su miembro, mientras escuchaba el gemido que escapaba de los labios de su prometida. —Dime cómo te sientes, Arya. —Pidió. 

—Se siente bien. —Habló entre gemidos. — Pero no eres tú. — Se quejó. Gendry gimió ante la declaración. Aumentó la velocidad en su mano, comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo con más fuerza. 

—Siete infiernos, Arry. No diga eso si sabes que no estoy ahí para tocarte. —Reclamó. Gendry sintió su inminente orgasmo escuchando como Arya gemía su nombre en su oído. —Ve más rápido, cariño. 

Escucho como la respiración de Arya cambiaba, se agitaba. 

—¿Vas a correrte, amor? —Preguntó. Su voz también sonaba ronca y con falta de aliento. Ella afirmó con un susurró. —Correte para mí, Arya. 

Arya gritó su nombre desde el otro lado de la línea, y Gendry sintió que las olas de placer lo golpeaban inmediatamente después. Él gruñó mientras se corría sobre su mano. Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse, oyendo como su novia trataba de regularizar su respiración.

—¿Estás bien? —La escuchó preguntar. Él resopló. 

—Estaría mejor si estuviera contigo. —Declaró. Tomó su camiseta de la silla y se limpio a sí mismo con ella, la tiró al piso cuando se limpio. Volvió a subir sus pantalones. La escucho reír. 

—Son sólo dos semanas, Toro. Estaremos bien. —Habló suavemente. Gendry sonrió. 

—Te amo, Arya. —Susurró.

—También te amo, Gen. —Respondió. —Ahora, cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día. —Gendry soltó una risa. 

  
  


. 


	13. Pregnant Sex

Arya estaba sentada en la cama del Lord de Storm's End, cuando lo vio entrar apresuradamente a la habitación. Parecía sin aliento. 

—Arya, por los siete, ¿estás bien? —Dijo rápidamente acercándose a la cama. Arya se puso de pie, parándose frente a él. 

—Estoy bien. —Respondió con simpleza. Gendry frunció el ceño. 

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? El maestre me dijo que me buscabas. —Habló mientras sostenía sus hombros, en busca de alguna herida. Ella sonrió. 

No respondió con palabras, sino con hechos. Se puso de puntitas, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo atrajo a un beso. 

_—Oh_ . —Dijo él y sonrió contra sus labios. Paso sus brazos por su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él. Se besaron con hambre, como si no lo hubieran hecho ese mismo día.

La ropa de ambos fue innecesaria, rápidamente se deshicieron de las prendas del otro, haciéndolas caer por todo el piso. Cuando estaban totalmente desnudos Gendry se sentó en la cama y la atrajo hacia él para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su regazo. 

Sus centros estaban alineados, y Arya se sintió más que lista para recibirlo, pero no lo quería así. Por lo tanto, se acercó a su oído. 

—Quiero que estés arriba. —Pidió. Gendry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y frunció el ceño. Arya enarco una ceja ante su reacción, pero lo entendió. Siempre que lo llamaba para tener sexo, ella siempre estaba arriba. Pero esta vez era diferente. 

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó, confundido. Ella asintió y volvió a besarlo. Gendry apretó su cintura con sus manos y la giró para recostarla sobre la cama. Se colocó entre sus piernas, metió su brazo entre la cama y su nuca para que su cabeza descansara sobre él. Su otra mano se movió entre sus piernas y la toco. —Mierda, Arry. Estás tan mojada. —Dijo y enterró su nariz en su cuello, comenzando a dejar pequeños besos ahí, Arya suspiró y pasó sus manos por debajo de sus brazos para abrazarlo contra ella. 

—Cógeme, Gendry. —Jadeó. Él repartió besos por todo su cuello, por sus clavículas y bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos, mientras tanto tomó su pene con su mano libre y lo deslizó entre sus pliegues, ambos jadearon ante el roce. Gendry encontró su entrada y comenzó a hundirse lentamente. Arya gimió y apretó sus hombros con fuerza. Él gruñó sobre su esternón y se quedó quieto cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella. 

—Diosis, Arya. —Murmuró en un suspiro. —Siempre estás tan apretada para mi. —Comenzó a besarla de nuevo, guiando sus besos por todo su pecho y volviendo a subir a su cuello. Ella gimió y envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, apretándolo más contra ella. La mano de Gendry que no estaba bajo su cabeza subió hasta su cabeza y apartó los mechones de cabello de su cuello y cara. La dejó junto a su cabeza descansando sobre la cama. 

—Muevete, Toro. —Pidió. 

Gendry comenzó con un vaivén de estocadas, saliendo casi completamente de ella y volviendo a entrar con fuerza. Ambos gemían cada vez que llegaba tan profundo. Gendry alzó la cabeza de su pecho y la miró. Arya hizo palanca con su brazos para poder besarlo. 

Sintiéndolo moviéndose dentro de ella, con sus labios y cuerpos totalmente unidos, Arya sintió ganas de llorar, probablemente porque estaba más sensible que de costumbre, pero se debía a la noticia que tenía que revelarle a su esposo. 

Sus ganas de llorar no duraron, se esfumaron cuando comenzó a sentir ese calor familiar en su vientre.

—Más rápido. —Gimió contra sus labios. Gendry obedeció instantáneamente, sus estocadas ganaron velocidad pero no perdieron fuerza. 

Y luego, Arya se perdió. Sintió como las olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo y relajaban sus músculos. Grito el nombre de su amante contra sus labios, y sus paredes lo apretaron dentro de ella, punzando a su alrededor. Escucho vagamente sus gemidos cuando Gendry se corrió dentro de ella.

Arya abrió los ojos, saliendo del aturdimiento de su orgasmo y lo encontró mirándola. Amaba el azul de sus ojos, y la forma en la que la miraba: como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. Como si los 10 años que llevaban juntos hayan sido días y siguiera tan enamorado de ella como al principio. Él sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a besar sus mejillas. 

—¿Estás bien, m'lady? —Arya asintió. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, imagino ver ese mismo color en los ojos de otra persona, una pequeña, una que ellos dos he hecho. El pensamiento provocó que las ganas de llorar volvieran y sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y sus facciones con admiración. Decidió que era el momento de decirle. 

—Espero que la semilla de verdad sea fuerte, y nuestro hijo se parezca a ti. —Hablo en voz baja y se mordió el labio esperando su reacción. Gendry abrió los ojos y la miró con su intenso azul. Sacó su brazo de detrás de su cabeza y se sostuvo con ambos brazos sobre ella. 

—¿Estás embarazada? —Preguntó, su tono de voz era entre sorprendido y eufórico. Arya se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y asintió.

—Me lo confirmó el maestre esta mañana. —Confesó. Gendry sonrió. Una auténtica sonrisa, con todos los dientes, de esas que sólo le daba a ella, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Arya dejó de lado su nerviosismo en cuanto lo vio. 

—Vamos a tener un bebé. —Susurró. Arya asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Gendry dobló sus brazos para sostener su peso en sus codos, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la beso. 

No fue el mejor beso, ya que no podía dejar de sonreír y reír. Arya lo abrazó con manos y piernas, y él la envolvió en sus brazos y los rodó. Ahora ella estaba sobre él.

—Espero que no tengas más planes el día de hoy, mi lord. —Habló sobre sus labios. —Porque quiero celebrar contigo. —Concluyó. 

—Oh, m'lady. No planeo salir de esta cama. —Dijo y volvieron a besarse. 


	14. Strength/Muscle Kink

Arya estaba confundida. Ella sabía que era normal masturbarse, en la época actual eran pocas las personas de su edad que no lo hacían. Pero estaba segura de que masturbarse pensando en lo grande y fuerte que era su  _ mejor amigo _ no era muy correcto. 

No es cómo que pudiera culparse realmente. Gendry estaba bien construido. Algunos decían que era su gen Baratheon lo que lo hacía así de  _ grande, _ pero no podía ser sólo eso. Gendry mantenía en forma su cuerpo desde muy pequeño. La ira que guardaba desde la muerte de su madre se vio canalizada en el boxeo, el remo, las carreras, y cualquier deporte que fuera capaz de realizar. 

Arya lo conocía desde que Jon lo llevó por primera vez a su casa en Winterfell cuando tenía 11 años, él siendo mayor que ella la trataba como a una hermana menor, y a Arya realmente no le importaba, sólo quería jugar con ellos. 

Pero pasó el tiempo, ambos crecieron y se volvieron inseparables. De pronto Gendry salía más con Arya que con Jon, y cuando iba a la casa Stark era para visitarla a ella. Se separaron cuando él ingresó a la universidad de Dorne, pero ella lo alcanzó 2 años después. Se mudaron juntos a un departamento cerca del campus… y esa fue la razón por la que la forma en que Arya veía a su mejor amigo cambió. 

En Dorne hacía  _ muchísimo _ calor, a diferencia de Winterfell, y es por eso que Gendry mostraba más piel. Siempre andaba con camisetas de manga corta y pantalones tipo bermudas. Cuando estaba en el departamento no usaba camisa, y además, dormía desnudo. 

Arya comenzó a desearlo. Se dio cuenta cuando lo vio sin camisa la primera vez, se quedó sin aliento y sintió que la sangre le corría por todo el cuerpo acumulándose en sus mejillas. Además de la ligera palpitación en su centro. 

Comenzó a imaginarlo mientras se masturbaba. Imaginaba sus grandes y fuertes brazos inmovilizándola en la cama mientras la penetraba duro y rápido. O cómo su cuerpo soportaba su peso mientras la follaba contra la puerta de entrada. 

Sabía que era tan fuerte que podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Lo peor, es que ella lo dejaría. 

Arya deseaba que Gendry la tomara como en sus fantasías.

Y Gendry… Bueno, Gendry quería que Arya aceptara salir con él.


	15. Costumes

Sansa los había invitado a Arya y a él a su fiesta de disfraces anual, y su novia había  _ insistido _ en que se vistiera como el herrero que tanto le gustaba de su serie favorita de televisión, y él accedió porque la ama. 

Gendry miró su disfraz frente al espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy 100% seguro de que los herreros de los años 1500 no se vestían así, Arry. —Señaló, girando para mirarla, ella estaba de pie junto a la puerta del baño. 

Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de lino, botas, y un delantal y brazaletes de cuero. Pero su pecho estaba totalmente desnudó. Arya lo había cubierto con aceite para carro, para que se viera  _ sucio _ , cómo lo estaría un herrero después de largas horas trabajando. Y llevaba un mazo como accesorio extra.

—Y yo estoy muy segura de que sí lo hacían. —Respondió ella con total seguridad. Gendry arqueó una ceja y la miró con picardía. 

Ella estaba vestida como una guerrera. Con pantalones y botas similares a los de él, pero con un chaleco de cuero y su pequeña espada de esgrima atada a su cintura, además de la daga que Gendry le hizo como proyecto final para su clase de metalurgia. 

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que somos? —Preguntó, acercándose lentamente a su posición. Arya le sonrió con el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la tomó de su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. —¿Eres una joven dama guerrera y yo soy tu amante herrero y bastardo? —Cuestionó, acercándose lentamente a sus labios. Arya soltó su labio y se puso de puntitas para besarlo, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo jaló para profundizar el beso. 

Se separaron por la necesidad de aire. 

—¿No te excita pensar en eso? —Preguntó sobre sus labios. —Pensar que en otra vida éramos ellos. —Especificó. —Tú siendo de baja cuna, cogiéndote a una noble dama, a escondidas y fuera del matrimonio. Rompiendo mil reglas. —Gendry jadeó ligeramente sobre sus labios ante la imagen.

—Por supuesto que me excita. —Declaró. —¿Cómo debería llamarte? —Preguntó en un susurro. —¿Mi _lady_? —Movió sus labios en dirección a su cuello, comenzando a dejar besos sobre su mandíbula. Arya giró la cabeza para darle más espacio mientras movía sus manos hacia su cuero cabelludo.

—No me llames así, toro. —Respondió, jaló su cabello hacía atrás para separarlo de su cuello y atacó sus labios nuevamente, Gendry correspondió felizmente.

Y sí, definitivamente llegaron tarde a la fiesta de disfraces de Sansa. 


	16. Accidental Stimulation

Arya había conseguido una pasantía en Industrias Baratheon. Estaba a nada de graduarse como diseñadora grafica y esta pasantía era muy importante para su futuro laboral. Se había prometido a sí misma  no estropearlo, pero cuando se enteró quién era su jefe, supo que ya todo estaba estropeado. 

Ella lo había conocido como  _ Toro.  _ S e encontraron en Braavos, cuando Arya se tomó un año sabático para viajar.  Lo conoció en un club nocturno en su primera noche, y pasó toda su semana destinada del viaje durmiendo con él. Él fue, por mucho, el mejor sexo de su vida. 

Por eso, cuando se presentó en su oficina por primera vez para  _ conocer  _ a su jefe , ambos se congelaron. Él la había llamado  _ Mercy,  _ y escucharlo susurrar su apodo nuevamente provocó que sus piernas se debilitaran. 

Ese día hablaron, y llegaron a un acuerdo. Ninguno volvería a mencionar la semana que pasaron juntos el año anterior e intentarían que no influyera en su ética profesional. 

Todo había marchado sin inconvenientes por 2 semanas, hablaban sólo lo necesario y no se quedaban solos por mucho tiempo. Pero una noche pasó lo inevitable. 

Arya se había quedado hasta tarde para terminar el diseño de un nuevo cartel publicitario para la compañía, cuando se dio cuenta eran casi las 11 de la noche. Así que limpio su lugar de trabajo, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al ascensor. 

Cuando el ascensor abrió en su piso, quiso reírse. Su jefe, Gendry Baratheon, estaba ahí dentro. Recargado casualmente en la parte trasera del ascensor, con sus  _ grandes _ brazos cruzados frente a él y la cabeza echada hacía atrás. Cuando abrieron las puertas totalmente él la miró, el azul de sus ojos perforando cada parte de su cuerpo, justo como la primera vez. Lo vio sonreír ligeramente mientras ella entraba al elevador.

—Señor Baratheon. —Saludo, asintiendo formalmente y parándose frente a él. 

—Señorita Stark. —Respondió. Su sonrisa seguía intacta. —Es un poco tarde para que salga, ¿no creé? —Comentó. Arya arqueo una ceja. Escucho como las puertas se cerraban a su espalda, miró rápidamente a los botones notando que el de "Planta Baja" ya estaba brillando. Volvió su mirada a Gendry. 

—Sí, tenía cosas que terminar. —Dijo. —¿Y usted? —Preguntó. —Es el jefe, ¿no debería poder salir a la hora que desee? —Cuestionó con burla.

Gendry resoplo y desenrollo sus brazos, los puso a cada lado de su cuerpo, sujetando la barra. Arya se mordió el labio ante la vista. 

—Muchos papeles que firmar. —Respondió en un susurro, él bajó su mirada a sus labios. 

Se quedaron en un silencio lleno de tensión, sólo se lograba percibir el lejano zumbido del mecanismo del ascensor haciendo su trabajo, pero de pronto que se detuvo. Escucharon un timbre familiar, y vieron las puertas abrirse. Un carrito lleno de cajas apareció frente a ellos y comenzó a avanzar. Chocó contra la espalda de Arya y la empujó hacia adelante. Gendry alzó sus brazos para estabilizarla, pero no evitó que sus cuerpos colisionarán. 

—¡Hey! —Gritó Arya, quejándose, girando la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro pero sin separarse de Gendry. No veía a nadie del otro lado de las cajas.

—¡Lo siento! —Respondió una voz detrás de ella, el hombre estaba oculto por el carrito y su contenido. —Pero tengo que bajar todo esto y el ascensor de carga no funciona. —Explicó, avergonzado. 

—Está bien. —Dijo. —Sólo tenga más cuidado. —Pidió, y escuchó como el ascensor cerraba sus puertas. 

Volvió su mirada enfrente y notó que estaba a escasos centímetros de su jefe. Él todavía la sostenía, y la parte inferior de sus cuerpos estaban presionadas. Su pierna derecha estaba metida entre las piernas de Gendry, y su cadera estaba pegada a su entrepierna. Involuntariamente, se movió ligeramente contra él y lo escucho jadear. Subió su mirada para ver su expresión; tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos estaban un poco más negros que cuando entro al elevador. 

Ella abrió la boca para disculparse cuando sintió una ligera dureza contra su cadera. Le sorprendió el hecho de que sólo  _ sentirlo, _ a través de las capas de ropa, hizo que el calor se acumulara en su centro y comenzará a mojarse. Otro movimiento brusco del elevador hizo que la pierna Gendry se moliera contra ella. Arya gimió en voz baja y se sujetó a sus antebrazos, que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. 

Se miraron escasos segundos, la mirada de Arya volaba de sus ojos a su boca. Él lo notó y comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Sabía que la iba a besar, y ella lo anhelaba. 

Sus labios rozaban ligeramente cuando escucharon las puertas del ascensor abrirse. El carrito lleno de cajas se separó de la espalda de Arya y les dio espacio para moverse. Saliendo de su trance, Arya lo soltó y se separó bruscamente. 

—Emm… —Tartamudeo, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. —Buenas noches, señor Baratheon. —Dijo, y lo miró por última vez; parecía sin aliento, sus brazos aún flotando en el lugar donde ella estaba unos segundos antes. La miró desconcertado mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar a la salida. 

El aire fresco chocó contra su cara y la hizo reaccionar, estuvo  _ a punto _ de besar a su jefe y, por los dioses antiguos, ella de verdad quería volver a sentir sus labios. Dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto. 

Escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de ella, y un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda. 

—¡Señorita Stark! —Gritó. Arya se sorprendió, y giro para verlo acercarse. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Gendry rasco su nuca con nerviosismo. —Me preguntaba si querría que la lleve a casa. —Hablo titubeante, como tanteando el terreno. Arya sonrió ligeramente. 

—Me gustaría eso, señor Baratheon. —Respondió, insinuante. Él sonrió. 


	17. Have to be quiet

Arya estaba aprisionada entre la cama y el cuerpo de su novio. Gendry estaba dentro de ella, moviéndose lentamente. Él gemía en voz baja contra su oído. Una de sus manos sujetaba sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, y la otra vagaba desde su cadera hasta su pecho. 

Arya tenía sus piernas envueltas en su cintura, clavando sus tobillos en su espalda baja. Su boca estaba abierta, y susurraba el nombre de Gendry entre gemidos. 

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, y estaban en la casa de Gendry. Sus padres adoptivos habían ido a visitar al tío biológico de Gendry, Stannis. Y prometieron volver hasta tarde ese día. Es por eso que Arya se había presentado en su casa, para tener tiempo a solas y aprovecharlo en su totalidad, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo.

No tenían planeado terminar así, pero una cosa llevó a la otra... y bueno, Arya no se quejaba. 

Gendry aumentó el ritmo e intensidad de sus estocadas, arrancando gemidos más fuertes de sus labios. Él ahora estaba gruñendo, llenándole el oído de toda clase de obscenidades, diciéndole lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella y cómo su cuerpo le pertenecía. 

Arya sintió el comienzo de su orgasmo, y tuvo la necesidad de tocarlo, de pasar sus manos por su espalda, por su cabello, por cada parte de él que pudiera alcanzar. Estaba por pedirle que soltara sus manos cuando escucharon que se abría la puerta de entrada. Gendry se detuvo pero no salió de ella, se separó de su cuello y la miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. La mano que no sujetaba sus muñecas se movió rápidamente a su boca, cubriéndola en su totalidad, asegurándose de dejarla respirar. 

—¡Gendry! —Escuchó gritar a Davos escaleras abajo. — ¡Ya llegamos, hijo! —Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta. 

—¡Esta bien! —Respondió Gendry. Arya cerró los ojos con frustración, resignándose a recibir un orgasmo ese día. Intentó soltar sus manos para empezar a vestirse, pero Gendry las apretó más contra la cama. Volvió su mirada a ella con una sonrisa, y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella de nuevo. Arya jadeo contra su mano y lo miró con sorpresa. Él se acercó de nuevo a su oído. —No vendrán, a menos de que necesiten algo, y la puerta tiene seguro. —Le susurró, y dejó un pequeño mordisco en su lóbulo. Arya gimió. — Sólo tienes que ser silenciosa, amor. —Dijo —¿Puedes hacerlo? —Preguntó, comenzando a repartir besos por toda la piel a su alcance. 

Arya tarareo una afirmación y asintió con la cabeza, sólo para asegurarle que había entendido. 

—Buena, chica. —Dijo. Comenzó a quitar la mano de su boca, pero Arya lo mordió. Él la miró con sorpresa que rápidamente se transformó en lujuria. —¿Quieres que mantenga mi mano contra tu boca, cariño? —Hablo en voz baja. Ella asintió. —Como desee, m'lady. 

Sus embestidas encontraron el mismo ritmo de antes, sólo que ahora se detenía un momento antes de salir completamente y luego volvía a entrar con fuerza. Arya intentaba no gemir fuerte, pero se le hacía imposible no hacerlo. 

Las manos de Gendry apretando contra su boca y sus manos; la forma en la que entraba y salía de ella; y el hecho de que podrían descubrirlos en cualquier momento, hicieron que Arya tuviera un orgasmo más intenso del que esperaba. Apretó más sus piernas contra el cuerpo de Gendry, y sintió que sus paredes se contraían alrededor de él. 

Arya se corrió con un gemido ahogado, y Gendry con un gruñido que amortiguó contra su cuello. 

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, Gendry salió de ella, provocando un jadeo de parte de Arya ante la pérdida. Se separó de ella para sentarse a la orilla de la cama, se quitó el condón, lo ató y tiró en el bote junto a su cama. Arya observo sus movimientos mientras se ponía de costado en la cama. Él la miró desde donde estaba sentado y le sonrió. 

—Creo que debería ir a saludar a Marya y Davos. —Mencionó Arya, sonriéndole. Gendry soltó una carcajada. 

—Creo que estarán muy felices de verte. —Respondió inclinándose para besarla. 


	18. Praise Kink and Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junte los días 18 y 19 para este. 
> 
> De verdad, lamento mucho el retraso, pero la uni me esta consumiendo viva y apenas tengo tiempo de respirar.

Arya despertó porque el sol le estaba pegando en la cara, desconcertada abrió los ojos, pues siempre cerraba las cortinas antes de dormir. Cuando los abrió recordó el motivo del por qué no cerró las cortinas. 

El pelinegro que conoció la noche anterior estaba acostado frente a ella, aún durmiendo, con un brazo sobre su cintura y el otro bajó su cabeza. Pequeños recuerdos la invadieron, de cuando hablaron en el bar, cuando lo invitó a casa, cuando se besaron, cuando estaba sobre ella, y cuando estaba dentro de ella. 

Diría que no recordaba su nombre, pero sería una mentira sabiendo que lo había gritado y gemido la noche anterior más veces de las que recordaba. 

Examinó su rostro detenidamente. Era extremadamente guapo. Tenía espeso cabello negro, no muy largo, ni muy corto. También pequeñas arrugas en las orillas de sus ojos. Y su barba era corta, pero bien formada, recordó vagamente cómo se sentía raspando contra sus muslos. 

Se mordió el labio y subió su mano para tocarlo. Pasó su pulgar por sus labios, sintiendo la ligera corriente de su aliento caliente. Demasiado absorta por el movimiento de su pulgar, no notó que Gendry abría los ojos lentamente y la observaba. Se dio cuenta cuando sonrió contra su dedo. 

—Buenos días. —Susurró, aún somnoliento. Arya miró el intenso azul de sus ojos, y le sonrió sonrojándose por haber sido descubierta. —Lamento no haberme ido temprano, pero me dejaste sin energía suficiente como para hacerlo. —Insinuó. Arya arqueo una ceja. 

—Bueno, anoche no te estabas quejando. —Hablo, movió su mano hasta su mejilla y trazó un camino desde ésta hasta su nuca. Él rio levemente. 

—Oh, m'lady, no me estoy quejando. —Habló en tono seductor. La mano en su costado se movió a su espalda y la jalo contra sí mismo. Sus piernas se enredaron bajo la sábana, y Arya sintió su dureza contra su muslo. 

—Vaya. Parece que sí son muy buenos días. —Susurró, acercándose a sus labios. Él sólo sonrió y la beso. Sus manos vagaban perezosamente por su espalda y sus dedos rozaban ligeramente la curva de su trasero, pero Arya ansiaba por más. Pasó su pierna derecha sobre su cadera y atrajo más hacia sí. Su pene rozó ligeramente entre sus pliegues y ambos gimieron. Gendry hizo un movimiento para ponerse sobre ella, pero Arya lo detuvo. 

—Quiero estar arriba. —Hablo con la voz ronca. Él la miró con los ojos cristalizados y asintió. La tomó de la cintura con fuerza y los giró para que ella quedara sobre él. Arya se acomodó sobre su regazo, con sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de su cadera. Su pene se sentía duro y caliente entre sus labios inferiores. La presión los hizo gemir. 

— _ Dioses.  _ —Lo oyó murmurar. —Estás tan mojada. —Dijo. Deslizó sus manos desde su cintura hasta sus muslos y los separó más de lo que ya estaban. —Míranos, Arya. —Ordenó. 

Arya bajó la mirada y vio como la punta de su pene se asomaba entre sus piernas. Su glande estaba rojo y tenía presemen en la punta. Arya puso sus manos sobre su vientre, sintiendo sus abdominales bajo sus dedos, y se apoyó en él para comenzar a mover sus caderas de adelante a atrás, viendo como su humedad lo lubricaba rápidamente. Gendry gimió en voz baja y sujetó sus caderas para guiar sus movimientos. Ella volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban casi negros y la miraban directamente, sus labios entre abiertos y su respiración agitada. 

Arya trazó con sus dedos desde su abdomen hasta sus pectorales, regresando lentamente los fue bajando hasta llegar al comienzo de su camino feliz. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas, separándose de él lo suficiente para meter su mano entre ellos hasta tomar su erección. La sujeto y la acomodó contra su entrada.  Arya comenzó su descenso, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la sensación de ser llenada. Ambos suspiraron y gimieron de alivio cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Gendry presionó los dedos que sujetaban su cadera con más fuerza.

—Mierda, Arya. —Gruñó. —Me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida dentro de ti. —Hablo con voz ronca, provocando que una ola de calor recorriera su cuerpo, gimió involuntariamente. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo mientras subía y bajaba estableciendo un ritmo. —Estás tan apretada y me tomas tan bien. —Dijo. Gendry alzó las caderas para encontrarse con sus movimientos tocando un punto dentro de ella que la hizo arquearse. Gendry soltó sus caderas y subió sus manos hasta sus senos, apretándolos ligeramente. Arya movió su mano derecha desde donde descansaba en su abdomen hasta sujetar la muñeca de Gendry. Hizo que moviera su mano de su pecho a su garganta, invitándolo a presionarla. Gendry obedeció su deseo, envolvió sus largos dedos por todo su cuello y lo apretó, no tanto como para cortar su suministro de aire pero lo suficiente para hacerla jadear. Echó la cabeza para atrás, y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en las sensaciones.

Arya ponía toda su fuerza en sus rodillas y muslos para brincar sobre su pene, montándolo, mientras que Gendry sujetaba su cuello y jugaba con sus pezones. 

Arya sintió el anhelado calor familiar en su vientre así que comenzó a brincar más rápido. Gendry pareció darse cuenta de su inminente orgasmo, porque soltó su pecho y movió la mano a su espalda, la atrajo hacia sí mismo, desestabilizando a Arya, que cayó completamente sobre él. Ella dio un grito de sorpresa. Ahora estaba prácticamente acostada sobre él, con sus codos apoyados sobre la almohada bajo la cabeza de Gendry. Él soltó su cuello y deslizó su mano hasta su nuca para jalar su cabeza hacia él y besarla. 

El movimiento brusco que hizo cuando la atrajo hacia su pecho provocó que su pene se saliera completamente de ella. Él tomó la longitud de su miembro con la mano que antes estaba en su espalda, y comenzó a pasear su glande desde su entrada hasta su clítoris con una velocidad que la hizo retorcerse y gemir contra sus labios.

—Eres tan hermosa, Arya. —Susurró en su boca. —Viviría sólo para escucharte gemir por mi. —Sus palabras no debían hacerla sentir una inmensa excitación, pero lo hicieron, así que cuando dejó de masturbarla con su pene y volvió a penetrarla, Arya gritó y llegó a su clímax. Sus paredes pulsaron contra él mientras atravesaba su orgasmo, Gendry gimió y dio unas estocadas más antes de correrse dentro de ella.

Arya se dejó caer sobre él. Sus manos se enterraron en su cabello negro mientras juntaba sus labios una vez más. Gendry salió de ella, y abrazó su cintura con ambos brazos. 

—Eso fue bueno. —Dijo ella, separándose del beso. Él sonrió sobre sus labios. 

—¿Sólo bueno? —Preguntó con burla. Arya rio ligeramente. 

—Bien, fue muy bueno. —Admitió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. —¿Te gustaría quedarte a desayunar? —Pregunto en un susurró. 

Gendry sonrió con todos sus dientes, y sus ojos se arrugaron. 

—Me encantaría. 


	19. Spanking

Arya y Sansa decidieron asistir a la fiesta que organizó _The Brotherhood without Banners_ en su casa de fraternidad. En realidad Arya no tenía deseos de ir, pero Sansa le había insistido que la acompañara, pues había estado detrás de Sandor Clegane todo el semestre y quería dar el siguiente paso esa noche. Así que Arya aceptó como un favor a su hermana, pero en cuanto la abandonó a su suerte dentro de una casa donde sólo conocía a 2 personas y sin deseos de entablar una conversación con nadie, había querido estrangularla. 

Llevaba 20 minutos sola considerando volver a su piso cuando Edric Dayne la encontró. El chico llevaba meses invitándole a salir, ella lo rechazaba amablemente siempre que lo hacía, pero el chico no desistía, y Arya empezaba a considerar dejar de ser amable. 

—Arya, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. —Saludo sentándose junto a ella en el sofá que estaba situado en el medio de la sala. 

—Hey, Ned. —Saludo por compromiso, mirándolo sólo un segundo para después volver su vista al frente. 

Edric comenzó a hablar sobre cosas que realmente no le interesaban, sólo paraba para hacerle una pregunta ocasional, a la que Arya regularmente contestaba asintiendo. Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad se excuso para ir al baño, aunque la única necesidad que tenía era la de escapar, pero para su disgusto él decidió acompañarla. En su camino al baño del segundo piso (porque el de la planta baja estaba ocupado)  _ alguien  _ (bendito sea) llamó a Ned a lo lejos, él se disculpó y le pidió que lo esperara. En cuanto se dio la vuelta Arya subió rápidamente las escaleras, pero lo hizo sin cuidado porque justo en los últimos escalones sintió que su tobillo se doblaba, provocando una punzada de dolor.

Al llegar al segundo piso entró a una habitación al azar y se sentó en la cama, se quitó los tacones y sobo su tobillo, estaba un poco hinchado, pero no tenía un esguince y lo podía recargar, lo cual agradeció porque tenía clases de baile esa semana y no iba a faltar por nada del mundo. 

Mientras sobaba su tobillo miró a su alrededor, inspeccionando la habitación donde se encontraba. Era una habitación algo pequeña, pero estaba organizada y olía bien. 

Había un escritorio con muchos libros, lápices y una laptop sobre él. Tenía varias repisas esparcidas por la habitación, en ellas había más libros y algunas fotografías. La que estaba más cerca de la cama tenía algunos trofeos y una  _ tabla _ que llamó su atención, así que se acercó a mirarla. Tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para poder tomarla, lo que le generó una leve molestia en el pie, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte. Al bajarla la giro en sus manos, tenía grabada una letra en ella, estaba al revés, pero era una  _ G _ perfectamente detallada. 

—¿Te gusta? —Una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó, no notó que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Giró sobre sus pies y miró al dueño de la voz.  _ Mierda. _

—Gendry. —Susurró con sorpresa. —No sabía que vives aquí. —Él le dio una de las sonrisas cálidas que tanto le gustaban y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, oyó el  _ clic  _ del seguro. 

—Bueno, soy parte de la hermandad. —Le respondió y se acercó a ella, tenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, y su mirada nunca dejó sus ojos. A Arya se le secó la boca. 

Conocía a Gendry de la Universidad, compartieron clase de  _ Historia de Westeros _ el semestre anterior, donde el profesor Lannister los puso a trabajar en parejas para su proyecto final, pero habían pasado todo el tiempo coqueteando y rondando uno alrededor del otro, aunque nunca se volvió algo real. Y luego, una semana después del término de ese semestre, Arya había tenido una cita con Aegon Targaryen y Gendry había dejado de contestar sus mensajes. 

Al no oír respuesta de su parte, él habló. —No contestaste mi pregunta. — Dijo, señalando la tabla. Arya miró de nuevo el objeto en sus manos, y levantó la ceja. 

—No sé qué es. —Respondió con inocencia. Era mentira, sabía perfectamente que era una tabla para azotar. 

Unos años antes investigó un poco sobre el BDSM y estas tablas le habían llamado la atención, pero nunca se había sentido cómoda con ninguna de sus parejas sexuales anteriores como para sugerirlas. 

Gendry arqueo la ceja desafiante.

—Es una pena que no sepas. —Dijo, siguiendo su juego. Su mirada alternando entre sus ojos y boca. Arya sintió que su centro comenzaba a palpitar.

—Podrías enseñarme. —Sugirió, mordiendo su labio inferior. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se acercaron tanto, pero agradeció sus movimientos involuntarios. Gendry sonrió con suficiencia y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, palmeó su muslo derecho invitandola a sentarse. Arya sintió una ola de calor atravesar su cuerpo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él sin dejar de mirarlo con la tabla aún en la mano, se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas, y con lentitud se sentó sobre su muslo. Gendry rodeo su cintura con el brazo derecho, y con su mano izquierda retiró el pelo que tapaba sus mejillas. 

—Eres tan hermosa, Arya. —Susurró, acercándose lentamente a su boca. Arya soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía cuando sus labios se unieron. Sabía ligeramente a cerveza, y su aliento era embriagador. 

Comenzó como un beso suave, sólo sus labios moviéndose en sincronización, hasta que la mano de Gendry alzó ligeramente su blusa y coló su mano para tocar su vientre desnudo. Sus dedos fríos contra su piel la hicieron jadear con la boca abierta, él aprovechó para meter su lengua e intensificar el beso. Las manos de Arya intentaron aferrarse a su cuello, pero él lo impidió, le quitó la tabla y se separó de ella. —¿Quieres que te azote, Arya? —Preguntó, rozando sus labios y con sus ojos fijos en ella. Arya asintió efusivamente, sintiendo como la humedad comenzaba a acumularse en su entrepierna. —Inclínate. —Ordenó y abrió más sus piernas.

Arya se levantó ligeramente sólo para recostarse sobre su muslo izquierdo. La mitad superior de su cuerpo estaba recostada sobre su pierna y la cama, mientras que su mitad inferior estaba entre las piernas abiertas de Gendry, con su trasero al aire y enteramente a su disposición. La mano derecha de Gendry alzó su falda para exponerla. Arya agradeció silenciosamente haberse puesto bragas de lencería. 

Él puso su mano izquierda, que aún sostenía la tabla, sobre su cintura. Su mano derecha floto sobre su trasero y se posicionó en su mejilla derecha. La acarició suavemente. 

—¿Por qué pasaste la mayor parte de la noche con Ned? —Preguntó con la voz ronca. —¿Te gusta? —Arya frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando sintió que su mano se levantaba y volvía a caer con fuerza. Arya gimió, sintió un ligero hormigueo donde había golpeado. —Responde cuando te pregunto algo. —La reprendió.

—¿Mmh? —Fue todo lo que salió de su boca. El calor del golpe y el que se acumulaba entre sus piernas no la dejaban pensar correctamente.

—Desde que llegaste estuviste todo el tiempo con Ned. —Respondió. —¿Tienes algo con él? —Iba a contestar cuando sintió que acercaba su boca peligrosamente a sus bragas, sintió su aliento sobre su piel, pero así como llegó se fue, y el calor de su aliento cambió al calor de su palma cuando la azotó de nuevo. Ella gritó y gimió. —Respóndeme, Arya. —Exigió.

—No. —Jadeo. —No tengo nada con él. —Dijo con la voz temblorosa y llena de excitación.

—Bien… —Respondió con suficiencia. Pasó su dedo por el elástico de sus bragas y luego por todo el contorno de éstas. Estaba acercándose a su centro cuando se detuvo. —¿Qué me dices del chico Targaryen? —Preguntó y retiró su mano. 

Arya se mordió el labio y giró la cabeza lo más que pudo para verlo, pero el brazo en su cintura le impedía moverse mucho. 

—¿Aegon? —Preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba hablando de él. 

—Sí. ¿Tienes algo con él? —Gruñó. 

—No. —Respondió rápidamente. Luego sintió un nuevo azote, seguido del calor y la ola de excitación que lo acompañaban. 

—No me mientas, Arya. —Escupió. 

—Salí con él una vez. —Admitió. Sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente, en busca del calor de su mano o de algún tipo de contacto. 

—¿Una vez? —Cuestiono, su voz ya no era hostil. Arya hizo un sonido en afirmación. La mano de Gendry se movió esta vez a sus muslos, tocándola con las yemas de sus dedos, subiendo y bajando suavemente. Arya suspiro por su toque. —¿Cuándo?

—Hace unos meses, en las vacaciones del semestre pasado. —Respondió en voz baja.

—Sí, los vi. —Admitió. —Por esa razón deje de responderte. —Continuó. Arya abrió los ojos e intentó girar para mirarlo, pero Gendy lo impidió. —Me pareció muy travieso de tu parte el que me enviaras mensajes y fotos tan provocativas, y después salieras con niños ricos, portándote como toda una dama. —Explicó. —Pero ahora que sé que fue una sola vez, tal vez pueda perdonarte. —Dijo con burla. Arya quería responder sarcasticamente, insultarlo tal vez, pero sintió cómo su mano derecha tomaba la tabla, y ella estaba tan excitada que decidió no discutir. Esperaba sentir algo a continuación, pero no pasó nada. Comenzó a impacientarse. 

—Gend-dry. —Jadeo. —Por favor, haz algo. —Pidió, movió sus caderas con desesperación. Oyó su risa. 

—¿Quieres que te marque, Arya? —Preguntó muy cerca de su oído, ella giró la cabeza y vio lo cerca que estaba su cara de la de ella. Gendry apartó su cabello de su nuca y se acercó a su cuello. —¿Quieres que ponga mi inicial en ti? —Susurró. Arya gimió e intentó girar lo suficiente para besarlo, pero una vez más, él lo impidió. —Respondeme, Arya. —Dijo. Sintió como la tabla tocaba ligeramente su glúteos, como una pluma. 

—Sí, Gendry. —Pidió. —Marcame. —Su voz sonaba extraña, demasiado anhelante. Pero era porque nunca se había sentido tan excitada en su vida, y el estar a completa merced de un hombre que conocía muy poco, pero en quién confiaba completamente, sólo la hacía ansiar por más. 

—Como desee, m'lady. —Habló, con su voz ronca. 

Arya no recuerda exactamente cuántas veces la azotó, pero a cada golpe le seguía una ola de excitación. Su trasero ardía y sus piernas temblaban, pero aún así la hizo llegar a su clímax dos veces mientras se restregaba contra su pantalón. Después la había follado. Por detrás, aún con la ropa puesta, y después sin ella. (También perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo hicieron.) 

La había convertido en un desastre. Había olvidado por completo la fiesta, a su hermana y cualquier cosa que no fuera Gendry, las manos de Gendry y el pene de Gendry. 

La mañana siguiente despertó boca abajo sobre él. Sus pechos estaban pegados y sus manos abrazaban su cintura, mientras que las de ella sostenían sus hombros. Lo miró, estaba dormido profundamente y respiraba entrecortadamente. La posición era cómoda para ella, pero probablemente lo estaba aplastando. Intentó acostarse de lado junto a él, pero en cuanto se movió las manos en su cintura la apretaron contra él. 

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó adormilado. 

—Te estoy aplastando. —Explicó, intentó moverse de nuevo, pero se lo impidió. 

—No, estoy bien. —Sonrió y abrió los ojos para mirarla. El azul en ellos era más intenso de lo que recordaba. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y subió un poco más para alcanzar sus labios. Las manos de Gendry se movieron lentamente desde su cintura hasta su trasero. En cuanto lo tocó, Arya sintió una punzada de dolor. Gimió en protesta y se alejó por instinto. Él la miró con preocupación.

—Lo siento. —Dijo avergonzado. Sonrió ante su reacción y volvió a inclinarse para besarlo, susurrando en sus labios un  _ “Está bien”.  _ Se besaron perezosamente por un rato hasta que él volvió a hablar. —¿Fue bueno? —Preguntó, desviando la mirada. —Nunca había usado esa tabla antes. —Confesó, sonrojándose. Arya soltó una carcajada. 

—Hiciste que tuviera más orgasmos anoche de los que he tenido en mi vida, ¿y me preguntas si fue bueno? —Se burló. El volvió a mirarla con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa. —Además, también fue la primera vez que me azotaban. —Lo tranquilizó. Ahora él se rió. 

—Bueno, podríamos aprender a usarla juntos. —Sugirió, su voz era baja, casi como un susurro. 

—Me encantaría. —Respondió. —Aunque tal vez esperemos a que no me duela el trasero. —Dijo. Gendry rió y alzó su cabeza para ver sobre ella. 

—Bueno, quedó una bonita G, no estoy seguro de querer que se vaya. —Volvió a dejar su cabeza sobre la almohada y la miró sonriendo. Arya simplemente rió y volvió a besarlo. 

  
  



End file.
